The Seduction of Haruhi Fujioka
by Names Are Hard
Summary: Tamaki has a plan that involves Haruhi in a most mature way. She is the unsuspecting prey of our lucid Tamaki. Watch the progression of their hearts, careers, and friendships, as Tamaki pulls Haruhi to him in an interestingly well made web. Tamaki/Haruhi
1. Prelude what is and what will be

**B/N (beta note)**

**Hello I am not the author of this story I am just the person who sat around reading it nonstop over and over again to make sure there were no spelling mistakes. We wouldn't be anywhere without me. I am the incorrigible Ayuma-sensei! ****Respect My Authority!!**

**A/N (author's note)**

**I am the author, Names Are Hard; um I don't really have a nickname so it doesn't really matter. The first paragraph was my friend and beta reader Ayuma-sensei; she's not my teacher. Anyway this story is as the title sounds. I'm only going to say this once this is the first story that I have published so far, and I just read my first review, I didn't know how nice they were until I got one so if you've got the time leaving one would be nice. I am going to do mini chapters in between the big chapters and just so everyone knows. I am a Kyouya-phile so he is a pretty big character. For more on this story visit my profile, which I will be editing today.** **As warning I HATE exclamation points so if I start to forget them just let me know.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Ouran Host Club; I do own Characters of my own making. 

…

Tamaki often wondered if Haruhi knew. Sometimes he wonder if she knew about frivolous thing like he did, like were panda's or spectacle bears cuter, if her fathers wig ever got itchy, or if the steamy romance novels written for women were better than the real thing. Other times he wondered if she knew about him, yes his act was who he was, but it was only a small part, he wondered if she knew that he called himself her father to keep himself from yanking her up against him and doing horribly wicked twin-like things to her. Her wondered if she knew that every time she cocked her head to the side he desperately whished that a little red mark would peak out of her collar and be gone again, driving the twins mad.

He wondered if she knew how many times his inner mind theatre had placed her in his bed with nothing but his sheets and Kuma-chan near her. The way his mind would imagine their coming together. He knew that when he finally had her, the first time would be in her space. From then on however, he would keep her in silk, surrounded by his things, and his sent.

At least that's how he wanted it to go, but Tamaki knew that when it comes to Haruhi not everything will go as planned. If he thought about it realistically, she wouldn't agree to coming over to his house every time he wanted to snuggle. No most likely the chances they would have to be together would be fifty, fifty, when her father was going to be away for a time, while his grandmother was away. He knew this and accepted it.

Tamaki wondered if Haruhi new other things about herself too. Like the fact that she only gave him a special smile, or that she was secretly attracted to the moe fangirl idea of there being something more than the father daughter relationship that he professed. He wondered if she knew she held his eyes a few seconds longer that she held anyone else's.

Tamaki also wondered about himself. He wondered why the first time he had seen her, and thought she was a male; his mind had immediately jumped to an image of her in his bed surrounded by roses. He wondered why he was so desirous when it came to Haruhi, at the time he disgusted himself with his own thoughts, which offended the gentleman in him.

There were things Tamaki knew. He knew that Haruhi would be giving him a lot of herself and of her dreams, something she didn't give many people. He knew that she already loved his crazy side, but she would need to get to know the rest of him before they went any further. He knew it would be a slow and painful process, but Tamaki Souh was not a quitter. He knew that when Haruhi discovered that he wasn't all sunshine and smiles she would be surprised. He knew that Hikaru would be a problem and possibly Kyouya; the man never did anything without a reason that would benefit him. Tamaki also knew that whatever tore their little group apart would not keep them apart forever.

There were things Tamaki was afraid of, he was afraid of Haruhi's father. He was afraid that he would never see his mother again. He was afraid that his grandmother wouldn't let him inherit. He was frightened that if his grandmother did let him inherit that she would try to control who he would marry after that, in fact he knew that she would do just that. Then he would have to spend so much more time proving to Haruhi that, again, he was Tamaki before he was a Souh. Tamaki was afraid that even with all his planning, all his Tamaki-ness, his soul, and his heart Haruhi still wouldn't love him, or she would able to fall out of love with him. This one thought scared him the most.

He wasn't afraid of losing Kyouya, he wasn't afraid of the twins becoming his enemies. He was afraid that one day Haruhi would wake up and realize that she could do so much better than him.

…

It started with a daisy, and Otoro in her locker, and Tamaki calling her Haruhi instead of daughter for a full day.

For a full day...

Haruhi wasn't really sure what was going on. The daisy, which was not her favorite flower, and the Otoro were most likely something the twins had cooked up to eventually piss of Tamaki; a long and convoluted plan. Aside from his (Tamaki) weird behavior the day had been like every other day with the host club. Kyouya schemed. Raised and lowered her debt depending on his general mood. And possibly was a little flushed. Tamaki kept poking him with the line drawing stick. _Kyouya seemed distracted to day, as off in your own world as Kyouya could be… I need to buy more tea_.

Haruhi was not one to dwell on many things her mind did not cycle the same things over and over again until she knew and understood them, that is unless it was schoolwork. Very seldom did Haruhi **not** notice things; she just categorized them wrongly, or dismissed them as unimportant. Only when things had been brought to light by some kind of force, if a lesser force is acted upon by a greater force the greater force will prevail and the lesser force will be changed. _Physics…_

Haruhi often noticed Tamaki's ridiculous blush, his horrible staring, and painful over exaggerating. However she also noticed his odd almost obsessive attention to detail, the fact that he had the longest fingers of the group, and his quite contemplation of any book he read. She knew that she noticed more things about Tamaki then the other club members. In her mind the fact that she noticed more things about Tamaki was automatically justified by the fact that he was the loudest, most flamboyant, and in your face of them all. He also looked extremely good with glasses on…not that that mattered anyway.

Haruhi noticed that on Wednesdays the twins slept through first period, she always paid a little extra attention in class those days, in case they need to look at her notes. She noticed that Hikaru had lessened his constant touching, and that Kaoru had toned down the lets tease Tono game. She also noticed that they were often sketching and comparing designs. She, on pre-specified dates in time would let them fit her in outfits that they wanted to polish. She knew the twin's mother had started training them for fashion.

As long as the maid didn't come…

She had also gotten better at reading and understanding Mori and Hunny. Even thought they only came to the host club because as Hunny put it "we have no classes at this time, and cake always tastes best with all of your friends around you, ne Haru-chan?" Mori's accompanying "aa" had meant that they missed the club, and most likely the cake. Haruhi became conscious of the fact that Mori would smile at the snow, a little after winter started, she also noticed that sometimes Hunny would have a cake that wasn't from somewhere expensive, one that he refused to share, and one that was already half eaten. She also noticed the day Mori came in smelling like Cyprus trees, and the scent seemed oddly feminine. She figured he had changed shampoo, or something, and perhaps one of Hunny's family members had taken up baking…

Kyouya…_really spacey for Kyouya perhaps even less evil…nah…_ what was there really to say about him or mom as Tamaki put it. He enjoyed games with human pawns; there was nothing he liked better. On the other hand he enjoyed outsmarting his father, and he enjoyed Tamaki's company, he she knew loved his sister, and maybe there was some affection there for her too…Kyouya she noticed, was being, Kyouya, and not Kyouya. The thing was, that she suspected Tamaki had no idea about it, what was making him weird that is. And that worried her. However now she was sure that Kyouya got something intangible from them, he was just too …Kyouya to admit it.

Tamaki, for some reason her thoughts kept returning to him. The fact that over the summer his hair had gotten blonder, yet it was still the same honey color, his eyes were still that royal purple color, or perhaps that now when he looked at her through his third year eyes his lids lowered just the littlest bit. The way he said her name too was different. Everything seemed to be changing when it came to him.

…

**A/N If you have any questions just ask I will edit the answers in to the author's note. **

**Poll **

**Should Mori's twins be two boys, two girls, or one of each?**


	2. Miniseries 1 SoHF

**A/N: Hi, It's the first chapter of the mini series/ this series will almost always come in between each chapter, just because t A/N: Hi, It's the first chapter of the mini series, this series will almost always come in between each chapter, just because they are called mini series' doesn't mean that they are necessarily mini. Mostly they will focus on things that didn't fit in the actual story, they are side bits of the other host club members relationships, etc. I almost forgot, Ayuma- sensei is out on vacation so this one chapter is un-beta-d.**

**The feminine pronoun is in parentisis because Renge thinks Haruhi is a boy, which she is not.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Oran High and I never will, I own all the characters that I create. 

Mini series 1

Renge's plot…

Renge knew, oh she knew there was something going on between the King and the Commoner. It was like a Cinderella story only with boys! Her heart leapt with joy. She could clearly see the longing in Haruhi's eye everything time feminine boy (girl) crossed his (her) gaze the body of the king. She knew of Tamaki's unending devotion to the commoner, and it seemed they had already made progress seeing as Tamaki no longer called Haruhi daughter. Things were on the up, in Renge's world.

Now if Renge could get their love confession on tape, a kiss even. She would die in a fan girl haze of joy. She could see it in her minds eye.

…

_Haruhi turned to her sempai, "Sempai I-I… um…" the young boy's (girl's) eyes filled with tears of frustration. _

_Tamaki stood in his tall and kingly way, "I know Haruhi." The younger boy's (girl's) eyes widened._

_She looked at him beseechingly." Y-you do?" _

_Tamaki swept the smaller boy (girl) into his arms. "Yes, and I love you also!"_

_Their chests pressed together dramatically, the King lowered his head to Haruhi's. Their noses brushed together first in an Eskimo kiss. Then the underclassman (woman) had a sudden burst of courage, smashing his (her) lips to Tamaki's. The kiss deepened, and slowed at the same time. Tamaki drew away, pressing his forehead against Haruhi's he smiled at him (her) lovingly. _

…

Yes, that was the ticket. Now if only Kyouya came to school with hickeys on his neck.

Renge cackled in fan girl fever and scared a few fist years.

**A/N: Only two people answer the poll; you guys know who you are and therefore you rock. As for Mori's twins the votes are in and all will be revealed latter much later.**

**Poll: Who of the Oran cast should discover Kyouya's Hickeys?**


	3. Washing Dishes

**A/N: Good morning or evening or whatever it is. I have just made my self a media miner account. I will post all of my lemons there not particularly sure about limes oh well. Does anyone know how sex was deemed a lemon, citrus just seems bizarre, ah well who am I ****to**** question. But I do ****have**** a question; do you want me to put a little sentence in when I post a different story on FanFiction or/and media miner? Also after this chapter I am going to try and write more detail into my chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters that I create.

Haruhi walked quietly to the host club, class had been dismissed early, so she wasn't in any danger of being late. The twins had to go to their lockers; their mother was going to pick them up immediately after club activities. Apparently they were meeting their models. Opening the doors to the host club she was met with an unusual scene. The fact that Mori and Hunny weren't in their usual corner did not bother her; they had said last week that they would be unable to make it to day. Accordingly so their customers had been informed. Perhaps it was the fact that Kyouya was giving Tamaki the ice glare and Tamaki was giving it right back.

Haruhi walked past the two glaring third years,

"We should get dressed before the girls get here." Her voice was quiet. The windows were open and the fall wind rushed through her hair. Tamaki missed the moment of feminine grace, and leveled Kyouya with a surprisingly knowing glare. Turning in Haruhi's direction

"Haruhi we were wondering if you would be okay with the host club doing a commoner outing Sunday…" his voice was hesitant. Haruhi's voice carried out from the rigged dressing room,

"You're actually asking me?" her tone was a mix of exasperation and disbelief. Tamaki took immediate offense,

"Haruhi how can you say such things to me," his voice rose with hysteria, "that **I**, Tamaki do not worry over your happiness and stress levels! LIES!! All lies I tell you, lies!"

"You've never asked for permission before, and since when do you worry about my stress levels." At her answer Tamaki threw himself into the corner of woe and tended to his mushroom garden.

Then as if on magical wind of love fairies it came to him. Did Haruhi like gardening? If she did they could start a host club garden, the girls would love it, as would Haruhi, yes it would be perfect. The perfect addition to his 'make Haruhi love me' plan, the plan which was going perfectly so far. Haruhi had sat in the courtyard for a while, and eaten the Otoro; the smile on her face afterwards was enough to justify the daisy. He had known that it wasn't her favorite flower. It was however a simple flower that did well after being cut, and Haruhi liked simple.

Anyway back to the present. Haruhi was speaking and his attention was immediately on her.

"Yes I would mind," Tamaki's expression fell even more, if that was possible. Haruhi continued ignoring him,

"But seeing as Kyouya has probably already scheduled it, and you tried to ask my permission in some way, I suppose it would be alright." She raised her head to the ceiling as if contemplating the stars.

"My dad will be working that day anyway so-"

"We can stay a Haruhi's house for a sleep over!" the twins burst in with grins on their faces in perfect tandem. Haruhi walked out of the dressing room

"No" the word was flat and final, but Kyouya always one to push the envelope,

"If you do it I will lessen your debt by half, and you really can't refuse, considering that you had to cancel on the summer break trip." Haruhi glared at the now and always king of evil. Cursing him under her breath she thought about what rules would have to be laid out considering that the whole host club would be staying in her moderately small apartment and she knew that they would bring ridiculous amount of stuff if she didn't make said rules absolutely clear.

On a side note she wondered why they were doing the middle east again, ambling over to the kitchenette hidden by the usual rose velvet curtain, she folded up the voluminous sleeves of her robe. And proceeded to start the Turkish coffee, the tea, pull out the Turkish delights, and put the somsa in the oven. No one came over to help her, even as a host she still sometimes felt like a slave…

After club activities--

"The rules are simple, one small three by six futon per person. No more no less. Hikaru shut your mouth. Only one duffle bag per person no more than two deep and three long. You are only allowed to bring yourselves, no maids, no secret service. I'll see you at seven Saturday" Haruhi got all this out in two breaths and didn't let anyone interrupt her. She took a deep breath of success. She looked up at the host club and waited for their protests. The silence stretched, a humorous tenseness, each person, or groups of persons waiting for the other to say something. "Deal!" Kyouya stopped himself from forcing her into something and looked over at Tamaki who was the owner of the earlier out burst, Kyouya's head turned almost imperceptibly to one side. He cleared his throat slightly.

Tamaki broke form his stare with Haruhi when Kyouya coughed. he stumbled over himself while righting his chair and seating himself again. "We are invading Haruhi's home, and therefore we should follow her rules. Her-" Tamaki paused, in his mind something very important had made it's self clear, "H-h-haruhi," he tripped on his words, "what about food and toiletries?" His fear of the commoner girl's answer ever present in his demeanor, Haruhi looked at them all surprised. "You can all use the same bathroom can't you? And I'll cook dinner for us staurday night we'll eat out I guess the rest of Sunday." And that was the end of that.

...

Haruhi sighed the idea to do the clean up and set up had been her idea under duress. There wasn't much else she could do. Kyouya added so much to her debt what with missing the summer trip, and having a cold. Bastard. "Haruhi?" she jumped, startled by Tamaki's presence, he immediately took it the wrong way. "H-h-haruhi I can leave if you don't want me here-"his voice quavered in the beginning surprised by her surprise. Then it steadily decreased a meekness filling the tone. He started turn, his last sentence a dejected Tamaki whisper, "I just wanted to help, but I'll go if you want me to-"

"No, sempai…" she sighed, "I'll show you how to dry the dishes…you just startled me, I thought you went home."

Tamaki's face lit with pride at his ingenious plan, and Haruhi letting him help. "I pretended to go home, actually I just stopped and got some books at the library. I-I wanted to speak to you actually. A-and hear me out before you say no." _I wanted to be near you, alone with you. Please, please don't turn me away._ He fell in to a kind of depressed silence. She sighed again, looked at him and lifted her hands. "This is how you dry a dish." _okay_

Tamaki was a very quick study; he even helped her wash the expensive, expensive china. He however waited until after they had finished to talk about whatever he had to talk about. Haruhi sat and breathed deep for a few seconds her feet hurt slightly. _Time for new shoes..._ He watched from the other side of the room, he had laid his coat on a couch there before he had startled her. Now as he looked at her, had a chance to look at her, truly look at her without anyone to comment, to desire her, while her eyes were closed and unwatching, he had a chance to reveal in what would soon be his. A surprisingly seductive smile curved his lips, before it was brought low by the look of longing and slight lust. Haruhi stretched, back arching, arms stretching in the cuffed sleeves of her dress shirt.

His inner theater careened in to action.

_Haruhi walking barefoot in Souh mansion number two, wearing nothing but his shirt and some semi lacy comfortable undies the twins had made her buy. She found him in his office where he was dutifully working on a presentation he had to do for University. He turned as she opened the door, his eyes locking with hers, smile painting his face, she shook her head, her lips quirking at on side. Her eyes slid to his laptop, he pushed his roller chair out of the desk and leaned back in silent invitation. This brought an eyebrow lift and a fake sarcastic smile; she padded over to him, before lifting herself in to his lap and straddling his legs. Haruhi's head nestled in his neck "what's the project for?" Her breath whispered over his neck and he shivered. "Ethics." _

"_Mmh, I have that class. Can I help?"_

_He__ shook his head, cheek brushing against the softness of her hair. "No." she stiffened slightly. _

_"Why__ not?" It was just question currently, but it would be something else entirely if he wasn't careful. _

"_You have a big test coming up miss I'm going to make bar at 24." This statement earned him a lazy kiss, her head angling slowly, lips meeting again and again and again. God he loved this woman._

"Tamaki, Tamaki, hellooo…" He had that far off look on face, the one he got when his innermind theatre started up.

She gave an exasperated huff.

Haruhi's huff was what brought him to the real world, he lurched over him self to smooth over his mistake.

"A-a-aah sorry Haruhi, the thing I wanted to say was um… I would like to come over immediately after school-" she opened her mouth to stop him, "no! Umm no, you said you would hear me out. Since Saturday is a half day I though that I come over early and help you out with anything." he could see the refusal being put together in her mind. He quickly forced the last words out.

"Ipromisetotoneitdownasmuchaspossibleanddoanythingyouneedofme, plusnowthatIknowhowtododishesIcancleanupafteryoumakedinner."(Translation: I promise to tone it down as much as possible and do anything you need of me, plus now that I know how to do dishes I can clean up after you make dinner.)

Being that she was Haruhi and for some reason she could always understand what Tamaki was saying she began to think about his proposal. He gave her his best nervous/ hopeful smile. He watched her eyes, and could see the wheels begin to turn in her mind. _Hook Line And Sinker. _He smirked inside his mind.

"We're walking to my house." Her tone was final. Tamaki's smile could have killed a vampire with its wattage.

**A/N: Okay two things stemming from one thing. There might be some confusion with the italics sometimes they represent inner thoughts, flashbacks or inner-minds, or translations of what the characters words really mean. Case and point with Tamaki and the long speech about talking to Haruhi in private. Where as the Hook, Line, and Sinker part is Tamaki's thoughts. The inner-mind theatre and flashbacks are pretty obvious. **

**Poll: What is the most 'Commoner' thing you can think of? **


	4. Miniseries 2 SoHF

The Ride to Haruhi's House, Mini chapter

**B/N (Beta Note)**

**It's me again the wonderful Ayuma-sensei! It's pretty easy to tell Names Are Hard and me apart just from our writing styles. Plus I will usually be writing the Beta note so you all know it's me. I don't want any of you to get too confused.**

**A/N: Hi, it's me…again second installment of the mini series, I know this is bizarre but if anyone has artistic talent could they draw a picture of Tamaki doing hip thrusts. I can see him doing a hip thrust but I can't get a picture. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host club, I do own characters of my own making.

Mini series 2

Celebration

Tamaki had waited until he was by himself. Hauhi had left to walk he supposed, and from sticking his head out side the door to the third music room he had decided that if was safe to…**DANCE!** He body moved this way and that in joy and exultation the happiness he exuded was suffocating in its intensity. He hip thrust, electric slided, did the dance from Yatta, the Macarena, the sprinkler, the q-tip, the dice, and all other forms of wiggly happy dance movement. Haruhi had said yes!! If he had had some fireworks he would have lit them.

"Er, Souh-sama? Will you be finished with the room soon" a janitor had suddenly appeared.

Tamaki stopped abruptly and stared at the janitor in a handsome-deer-caught-in-the headlights-way. Before stuttering an apology for wasting the janitor's time, rushing a few fast bows, and careening out of the room.

"Weird kid" the janitor sighed.

**A/N Poll: Should Hunny get taller or stay the same height?**


	5. Haruhi's Honor

**B/N Once again it is me, the incredibly cool Ayuma-sensei. Let me tell you first that even though this chapter seems outrageously long and will never end- it will. It's actually a really good chapter and is important so don't skip it or anything stupid like that. If I missed any errors feel free to tell me so I don't feel dumb later.**

**A/N I am so sorry this is just ridiculous, and I feel stupid for those of you who were excited I totally know how it feels and now I give you the finished piece.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club.

Tuesday, 2nd Day

'Haru-chan do you think there is something different about Tama-chan? Bun-Bun thinks there is and he wants to know if you do?"

Haruhi turned to Hunny, her look somewhat surprised. The glossy vermillion strawberry that had been on her mirror like fork fell off. The pause Hunny's question had brought stopped her from biting into the fruit and so she jumped slightly at the plop of ripe berry hitting steaming hot tea.

The fan girls went crazy.

As some tea had inexplicably splashed on Haruhi.

"Haruhi-kun are you okay?!"

"Haruhi-kun you can have my strawberry!"

"Haruhi-kun your vest!"

"Haruhi-kun –"

"Haruhi –kun-"

"Haruhi-kun-"

Through the commotion Haruhi turned to Tamaki curious as to why he wasn't in the sea of voices. _How unusual._ He locked eyes with her pointedly; she felt heat on her cheeks. _Wha-_ keeping their eyes locked he slipped one strawberry under an upturned unused teacup with an ornate purple, _not quite the color of his eyes_, design. Before lowering his lashes slightly, lifting another strawberry and taking a bite. Haruhi didn't even know she had it in her to blush the color crimson she felt. _My stomach feels off._ Tamaki was already back in host mode, attending to his customers when she glanced back at him.

Hunny watched the whole exchange with slight surprised and look of false vacuous amusement. He slid his gaze to Mori whose lips twitched slightly in agreement. "Ne Haru-chan? Was the tea too hot?"

Completely out of it, something that rarely happened to Haruhi she answered his other question. "Yes," she mumbled distractedly, "yes something is different"

Wednesday, 3rd Day

"Haruhi would you try on some stuff for us before club?" Koaru pushed softly while the head of class was taking attendance. Haruhi gave him a flat you-crazy-rich-bastard-why-would-I-try-on-anything-of-yours-with-that-crazy-maid look. He smiled at her before answering for himself and Hikaru when their names were called. Hikaru was sleeping blissfully on his sketchpad. Koaru looked at his bother fondly.

" Haruhi please, our maid is on vacation."

"Fine."

Later that day…

"Well?" Haruhi's voice was impatient. The twins had fitted her in a three-piece feminine suit. While it was a little uncomfortable, the suit itself had class. _I like the way it looks on me._ The shirt they had her put on underneath the suit probably cost more than her father made in a month, but the slivery caramel colored silk on her skin felt amazing. Kaoru was tumbling along in his explanation of the suit, while Hikaru was staring fixedly at her feet. He was trying to figure out what type of shoe a practical businesswoman would wear while still being fashion able. Kaoru talked on. "You see you're the insertion for this line of clothing it's supposed to look good and be fashionable. You're supposed to feel powerful. Walk into a room with this suit on and men are supposed to turn their head and first see the lawyer that is going to bring them to their knees and then they're supposed to see the sexy woman who is goddess."

'Kaoru…"

"So we need you to feel comfortable in this, almost comfortable enough you could sleep in it. That why if there is even the slightest thing you don't like you need to tell us even if it seems like a tiny insignificant thing-"

"Kaoru..." Hikaru tried again.

"What was it you said Haruhi?"

"Kaoru!!" Hikaru all but screamed. "Haruhi has no shoes."

"Oh…" Kaoru looked at her feet. "Lets go in the back and see what there are" they left muttering to each other. "Haruhi won't wear heels."

"The shoes she wears now are so often un-cute'

"Yes, yes you're right"

Tamaki waltzed into the room. His eyes fell on her and time seemed to slow slightly. She could track the purple of his eyes darkening, while his eyes softened. He seemed to advance on her in a way that almost made her feel as if she was under attack. Strangely enough she didn't feel like fighting back.

Then he was just there in her space so close that she could feel his body heat, but far enough away that it they weren't touching. Tamaki's eyes looked down at her with an almost painful contemplation. _Purple… lavender… lilac? Violet. His eyes are violet._

She almost started as his hand reached out lifted some of her bangs. Letting the soft hair fall through his fingers._ Piano playing fingers._ Her breath hitched. "Tamaki-"

"You look beautiful and all grown up."

_He's back on that father stuff._

"Tono, What are you doing? Stop molesting Haruhi." Hikaru was fast but not fast enough to stop the seeds of interest from being watered. Tamaki exploded into what Haruhi was beginning to realize was only part of his true self. "HOW DARE YOU SAY I WAS MOLESTING MY HARUHI. I WOULD NEVER MOLEST YOU! HARUHI TELL THE AWFUL TWINS THAT I WOULDN'T" it was all Haruhi could but stare blankly. Tamaki tried to drown the school that day with his tears.

Thursday, 4th Day

The only interesting thing that happened Thursday was Kyouya getting hit in the face with Bun-Bun accidentally. He never got over the experience.

Friday, 5th Day

Things had been relatively normal. Tamaki hadn't made any odd advances, and the twins were on incest high. They had even given a couple performances for free in the hallways. Kyouya, of course, was mad at first, and then he got over it and welcomed the new customers who had been brought in by the twins and Haruhi's subsequent struggles to get them both to class on time. The new fan girl euphoria-driving rumor was that there was a love triangle going on between the twins and Haruhi. Tamaki was greatly distressed.

Saturday, The sleepover

Idly Haruhi wondered if her apartment building would gossip, she was having six teenage boys over in her apartment and they were sleeping over. Talk about impropriety. _Oh well…_ _what to do for dinner?_ The doors of the third music room came into view. _I wonder if the girls are going to bring up Sunday? _

…

"Haruhi-kun are you excited about Sunday?"

"We're going to be in your neighborhood!"

"You'll protect us right?!"

"Eeyah what if some one tries to mug us?"

"Haruhi-kun will stop him right?"

"I wonder if we should bring digestion aids and stomach settlers?"

"You're right I've heard the food isn't of high quality. "

"Haruhi must be so strong to stay so healthy and fit!"

Then from Tamaki's side of the room….

"**OH TAMAKI-KUN YOU'RE SO BRAVE!"**

Hosting had been horrible. Which was almost surprising, but… _Rich Bastards_.

…

The twins left in a bit of a flurry; perhaps it was more of a gust. All the same they left and made some sort of scene. The only reason Haruhi had not fully realized what said twins did was that Tamaki had disappeared. They were supposed to be walking home. _Useless._ Something inside her chest gave an uncomfortable pull. _Hmm._ _Oh well he'll show up later. _ The weather was slightly cold and it was supposed to rain. She pulled her coat closer to her. _Should've worn something thicker._

Nodding a goodbye to Kyouya, giving Hunny a hug, and waving to Mori she left. _The twins left fast…_ the halls of Ouran echoed her footsteps. She breathed deep. _Seven… I have until seven, it's two now five hours… home, coat, groceries, cleaning, space making-…I might have to give my bed to one of them…rich bastards…_

"Uhi"

"Haruhi are you okay, do you want to go to the nurse? Ohmygodyoursick!! "(Oh my god you're sick)

"Tamaki?" he was walking next to her. _Where…?_

"Yes?"

"Where did you come from?"

He looked at her surprised. Before leaning back and looking at her cautiously. "France?"

Her eyes snapped to him, the look on the verge of anger, her eyes caught his,_ he's serious…_ she sighed. "No I meant where did you come from just now you weren't in the club room when I left."

"Oh! I was talking to my father he wanted to speak with me so I left really fast while the twins were being DEVILS (!) I kind of thought they would keep you busy."

"Keep…me…busy…"

"Nev-nevermind"

He let out a silent sigh of relief, _crisis aborted!_ Haruhi sighed out loud; she had so much to do.

They walked in a comfortable half conversation. Tamaki babbled on about his dad, life, Kyouya, the twins, her, the girls, possible ideas for the club. What the club will do when Kyouya and he graduate, and the spring. Tamaki talked about the spring. His love for it seemed to steam out from everywhere. "When I was young my mother in France would take me out in the spring and we would feed doves. She would sing sad love songs to me in French and sometimes even a few in Japanese! She said my father taught them to her. My mother loved spring; it was the time my father started courting her." He looked at Haruhi, his eyes softened, and he fell silent for a moment, causing her to look up at him as they stopped at a cross walk. "Love that transcends space, she could always feel my father loving her no matter how far away he was. If I were going to court someone I would start in the spring!"

Haruhi stared up at him,_ it explains a lot…in the spring?_ "Ah.."

"LOOK HARUHI THE LIGHT CHANGED WE HAVE TO HURRY" her attention snapped back to the world around them, Tamaki was dragging her across the cross walk. His running strides were so much longer.

She gasped for breath on the other side, "it makes sense" heaving breath, "they way you are n-" semi cough exhale, "the way you are now, it makes sense." She turned a breath-taking smile to him, her eyes deep with exhilaration. Tamaki's world stopped, people paused and all was silent, until she began laughing. The world imploded her retreating back and cool-feather-comforter-on-a-semi-wet-semi-cool-fall-night-like laugh the only thing tethering him on to life.

"Ha-Haruhi! Explain to me what you mean that explains it! Wait come back don't- Haruhi!"

…

" Haurhi is this what you wanted?" she turned to him lifting her eyes from her list.

"Yeah" Tamaki had proved to be surprisingly good at finding things in the super market. He walked quietly along side Haruhi and asked question in a low tone near her ears when ever he was particularly excited he would forget about personal space altogether and his breath would rush across the side of her face and neck. She knew to everyone else in the store they looked like a couple but…she couldn't bring her self to rebuke him.

They were walking along the vegetable aisle, Tamaki was pointing at thing and asking what they were and what they could go into. Haruhi was having fun; he wasn't being annoying, and loud. That's not to say that he wasn't over enthusiastic. He was but it was in an endearing way. She was glad that he was having fun, if the smile on his face was any indication. The smile itself was not unlike the Host club smile, but it was different; the corners of his mouth were softer, there was a lax curve instead of one carefully planned. It was kind of like the smile her dad got when they shopped together. Only different in some undecerable way…

"Haruhi can we have **your** favorite dessert to night?!" she looked at him and he watched the wheels turn in her head. There was something oddly beautiful about watching girls think. Tamaki would never understand what some men saw in woman who were not intelligent. "It wasn't on my list…" Tamaki's face drooped amazingly fast. "But I supposed we could." He had to restrain the urge to scream in joy, even with that gargantuan effort he still let out a slightly overenthusiastic yatta. The woman in front of them gave them a look before smiling to her self. Tamaki had the decency to blush.

…

"Ah Haruhi?"

"Mm?"

"Something got stuck in the vacuum…"

"What?"

--

"So first you fold like this and then you fold like this."

Tamaki was awed at the grace and precision it took to fold clothes Haruhi was truly a champion among women!

--

Dusting Tamaki decided was fun! You had to be careful to get everything the spider webs, the dust, and the weird grey clumps. It was wonderful all you had to do was swing a fuzzy thing around, and all the ick magically disappeared. He wondered if Shima had ever dusted, more importantly would she let him dust –

"Tamaki if you don't pay attention to what you're doing I'm going to have to vacuum again."

--

Haruhi sighed, she just knew now that her home was no longer safe. Her landlady had loved Tamaki before, and now she loved him even more. She knew that showing Tamaki how to sweep was a bad idea. She knew!

It was a simple request really, "Please sweep outside the entrance." She had even directed him as to what she meant, and being Tamaki he…_Just had to over do it._ He had swept everyone in the apartment complex's entrance space he had to do the outdoor walkway and the stairs, and now he was finishing it off by sweeping the dirt and dust from the concrete into the gutter. Yes now her landlady would let Tamaki in whenever he wanted.

The dread hit her less sensible part of her brain. No place was safe!

--

Tamaki decided that he liked watching Haruhi clean. Her unfeminine clothes and all; he loved the work ethic, it was on her face, she didn't like the cleaning, but she would do it, and sometimes while she was completing an easy task she would begin to day dream. Something he had no idea was a Haruhi thing to do. Nonetheless he loved the Haruhi daydreaming look almost as much as he love the Haruhi thinking face. He laughed at him self; she turned to him with an arched eyebrow. His laughter strengthened. This just might be what love felt like.

…

Tamaki followed her instruction almost to the letter. Turn on the stove, fill the tea kettle, set the kettle on the fame, wait for the whistle, use a hot pad to move the kettle over the tea pot, hold the kettle over the tea pot and open the tea pot, put hot water into the tea pot, set the tea kettle back on the now turned off stove. Then take your teacup and put the type of tea you want in your teacup and proceed with normal host club pouring. Tea making was easy and ingenious the commoners were amazing.

…

Tamaki sat and watched as Haruhi arranged the living room, he followed the curve of her neck down the line of her shoulders to her wrists. The wrists were a sensual thing in the past; a Dana would receive the gift of a little wrist skin if his geisha were pleased with him. Tamaki decided that he liked Haruhi's wrists. They were delicate. He eyed them longingly; when he had her he would pay special attention to her wrists.

"Tamaki" his attention snapped to her, " help me set the table." Tamaki's eyes filled with sparkles, it was as if she had told him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Tamaki floated in to the dining area.

…

Haruhi smiled lightly while she listened to Tamaki babble. Tamaki babbled so as to not make Haruhi uncomfortable; there was something so domestic about watching her cook. Watching Haruhi cook… it had always been one of the things that his inner theatre had produced on a regular basis. Nothing he had ever come up with was like the truth of Haruhi cooking. He slowly lapsed into silence and Haruhi continued to cook unconcerned.

Haruhi had said she was making _Kayaku-Gohan_ (five ingredient rice), _O-sumashi_ (Clear Soup with Sea Food Sticks), _Shojin-agé_ (Vegetable Tempura), and _Kozakana Nanban-zuke_ (Deep-Fried and Marinated Small Fish).

He watched her take the extra time to make the dishes look beautiful. He felt Ashamed that she would do something for them like take the time to make things look nice. Tamaki always was with Haruhi when she ate her homemade lunch, while it was beautiful and wonderful, _because Haruhi made it… _ She didn't take the time to curl the spring onions or artfully fry the tempura, and he knew because Tamaki was getting better at understanding Haruhi that she was doing it for their sensibilities.

"Haruhi…can I help with the detail work?" she turned to him with a slightly surprised look, before giving him one of her heart stopping smiles "sure." They worked in compatible silence and Haruhi was surprised at how well Tamaki handled detail work and the arrangement of the food. Beauty was not something she had ever really focused on, in herself or others. Her main concerns were are you a good person and are you okay with my father.

Haruhi decided that since Tamaki was almost both of those things he was okay. Besides she liked his odd and rare silences, his suprising thoughtful gestures when they were alone, and she really liked not being alone. The heat radiating off his body wasn't all that bad either. She really enjoyed being with him it was so uplifting and settling at the same time, like rocking in a hammock.

…

The twins had been surprised upon being let into the house by Haruhi, who was calling to Tamaki over her shoulder about dishes. The twins were not at all pleased about this. Not at all…

…

They were sitting quietly, or as quietly as the host club could sit. Tamaki was standing back to them listening to the quiet conversation of the rest of his friends. He was content here, yes he liked his money, but it wasn't what was most important. He could do this with Haruhi if his grandmother really cut him off. His hands made scrubbing circles over the plate, Haruhi had earlier commented that he was a little over thorough.

"Haruhi we have some issues with the arrangement that you have worked out with Tamaki-" "to speak plainly we would like to know if the lord is trying to seduce you-" "because we would totally defend you honor."

"THERE IS NOTHING THAT **YOU** NEED TO PROTECT"

The twins looked aghast, and waited for what Tamaki had said to sink in. "that is I, -I , Haruhi-"

She sighed to herself "and now I am in dishonor"

Kyouya gave her one of his calculating looks, "It could be worse…"

…

In the spring things begin to grow…

**A/N hey it's like one in the morning and I still have homework to do and family up the wazo is coming over. I am going to try to survive.**

**Poll: what should Haruhi's favorite flower be? (leaning towards irises and wild flowers)**


	6. Miniseries 3 SoHF

**B/N As you all know by now it's me the talented and lovely Ayuma-sensei. I reread this chapter I don't know how many times so I'm pretty sure that there are absolutely no spelling mistakes. I also needed this because I have been so deprived of Ouran High lately, try rewatching boxed sets of Naruto that you've seem so many times you've memorized each scene. My sister is incredibly behind on that, it's not that I hate Naruto, I love it but I need my host club.  
**

**A/N hey you guys I just want to thank someone who is really nice to me on the inter webs. Darknessdawns I officially love you. I don't know if Ayuma does but hey. Anyway for being so totally awesome and understanding and always leaving reviews and saying totally cool things I thank you. On another note, I just finished reading 10 of Host Club. I will be changing Hunny's girlfriend from the OC to the one he sort of has in the manga, Reiko Kanazuki of the Black Magic club. Which also brings me to the fact that Hunny is a little male supremist when it comes to her. Ah well… it's really none of my business…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran host club and all it's trappings.

Calls

"He thinks about you every day you know.."

"I miss him, I miss you."

"…"

"Yuzuru?"

"Do-do you hate me for asking you to wait?"

"My dear I could never hate you for asking me to wait."

"You aren't smiling the way you used to."

"You can hear the difference in my smile?"

"Are you suggesting that **I, Souh Yuzuru** do not love you enough to tell when you are truly smiling?"

She laughed, "Tell me of happier things, Yuzu"

"Tamaki's in love" He heard her breath hitch, " the kind of love that you and I were in, are in."

"Oh" the sound was painful, joyful, and hopeful.

" But our son is much better than me, he won't let anything pull them apart"

"Oh… Tamaki…what's she like? Does she return his feelings? Yuzu? Yuzuru! Stop laughing at me this instant!"

"I love you, know that. I want to marry you. I want us to be together soon."

"Souh," there was a slight temble in her voice, "you haven't told me what I want to know."

"He is in the process of seducing her."

"Oh?"

"And I believe it's working"

"What kind of seducing are we talking about?"

"The kind I used on you."

"Are you trying to get somewhere with that tone of voice…"

"I-'

"Yuzuru I have to go the doctor wants to speak with me, I love you. I love Tamaki"

The Chairman sighed. God, to go without the love of your life was torture, it destroyed the soul, made the heart ache, and he wished his son would never feel this exquisite pain. Though it was true the pain of being away made the love all that more sweeter. He wanted the mother of his child to be with him. He wanted to see her smile as much as he wanted Tamaki's smile to change. There wasn't much he could do currently, not yet and he knew it. That however never stopped the agony of not having his other half.

**A/N Does anyone know the name of Tamaki's mother? All in all I hope they don't give Kyouya a love interest, that is if you don't count Renge. My rambles are done … see you later guys.**

**Poll: Haruhi's choice in sexy unders? Dark, light, in between, or mismatched?**


	7. Down The Subway Track

**B/N: First of all, I had nothing to do with this lateness. I reminded Names Are Hard that she has fans and the public demands to know more but nooo. She has been delayed for 3 weeks now because of school and all it's evils so some of you may understand what she's going through. However if you have been waiting patiently like the awesome fans I know you all are then you won't be disappointed. I will do my best to keep her on the path of awesomeness. By the it's me Ayuma-sensei.**

**A/N: I have no excuse but I am going to give you one any way, these last few weeks have been hell, and I lost all of my weekend time. so instead of frequent updates I bring you two chapters of SoHF, and the first chapter of Compelled, a sasuxsaku vamp drama, which in itself makes me mad, because thats all you can find right now in fanstasy thanks to twilight, which i still haven't read thank god, nonetheless, it's vampire, something I will tell you now I won't do often. Compelled won't really be updated regularly and the chapter size will fluctuate crazy. (t's only 9 or 12 chapters though so whatever.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High, i do own characters and plot of my own making.

The end of night kind of deteriorated, the twins took two hours in the bathroom. Each. Then Mori and Hunny had stolen the bathroom right from under Kyouya's nose. He was not a happy Kyouya. Tamaki began to worry that there would be no hot water left. Haruhi decided that she would just take a shower in the morning before everyone else got up.

The situation in and of it's self Tamaki decided was not ideal, they were using Haruhi's ridiculously expensive bathroom that she didn't even know about, and Kyouya had officially used the last of the hot water. Tamaki was sure at this very moment there was no god, the cold water hit his back, and he resisted the strong urge to cry.

Haruhi wondered if her dad would notice the fact that Kyouya had slept in his room. Not that her father would care, but if Kyouya had stayed over then perhaps her father would add two and two together and realize that Tamaki had stayed over too. She wasn't sure if she wanted her father to know that Tamaki had stayed over. She sighed and started the process of finishing off the last of the tea.

Tamaki stepped out of the bathroom and she was struck with an odd feeling. She exhaled in a rush, stomach did a slight curl. His hair was wet and his shirt clung to his skin slightly. _Good…what?_ Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, what was in her mind?

Tamaki watched Haruhi's facial expression, and the almost undetectable flush that her skin took on. Cold showers weren't so bad. Nonetheless the slight furrow in her brow was going to have to go. Didn't she know she could get wrinkles like that? "Commoner pillow fight!" Tamaki screamed, lifting his now acquired pillow above his head. Haurhi was filled with a sense of dread.

Two beaten twins on the floor, and Tamaki's pillow later, a fear inspiring Kyouya emerged form Haruhi's dad's room. "silence." So god commanded and so there was.

After Kyouya's outburst there had been a general ready-ness for sleep. The feeling of disappointment surprised Haruhi, she was tired, but she wanted to mess around with her friends some more … _Kyouya __is__ like a controlling father._ She laughed quietly in her head.

Tamaki knew that he was probably being a creep , but the need to know that Haruhi was comfortable took over his body. Both twins were asleep, they looked just as devilish despite being unconscious. His eyes narrowed, it was never a good idea to fall asleep before your enemy… but first Haruhi. He was brought to Tamaki tears at the absolute cuteness of her. Slightly curled, snuggled into her comforter. He was doomed to love this girl soon a woman, and he had no way of stopping it. To make things worse _or better_ he was going to seduce her into loving him too. He knew lots could go wrong, but the slight smile that curved her lips while she slept…_high risk, high reward right?_

Out side the blooms of spring were gaining strength, two three more days and light color would dot the land.

--

The girls had arrived. All hell broke lose. There were servants throwing the dress coats down on the sidewalk, and people being carried to avoid contamination. This however was not what was worrying Haruhi, she had just lost sight of the twins and she knew they were out for revenge, of course she guessed she would be too if she had been forced to wash her hair in the skink. Tamaki had somehow decided that they needed to be punished and at some point in the night he had slathered both boys hair with jam. She personally believed Kyouya, Tamaki clearly did not do well without a hot shower…

The twins themselves had actually been looking for revenge, but in the sea of high school females they had gotten sidetracked. The location was a medium size place (commoner standards of course) that did coffee, tea and light breakfasts. Tamaki was at the head of the sea of girls and they had lost sight of Haruhi ages ago. Neither Hunny of Mori looked like they had slept well and- "Kaoru…someone just grabbed my backside." "I think it's time we find Kyouya, Hikaru"

"I agree"

Creepily enough a rather short girl in the near vicinity vowed never to wash her hand again.

--

They had filled a laundry mat completely and the old woman at the counter in the back looked like she was going to die of happiness. Haruhi decided she was entitled to hate Tamaki and his schemes. _Rich bastards…_ she sighed and went back to her English.

The girls were enthralled by the mundane little machine that spun clothes around in circles under the pretence of cleaning them. Earlier they had gone to what Haruhi had called a mall and shopped at the commoner stores, which they discovered were like the stores they liked to shop in, only bigger, and more generic. Which isn't to say that they hadn't found a few stores of lesser labels that they shopped at but nonetheless, they were feeling total culture shock. And when Haruhi made a passing comment about washing before wearing, well they simply had to investigate.

So now they were at a Laundromat that Haruhi had in the past frequented, washing laundry that wasn't really dirty, comparing the properties of detergent and softeners, and preparing to contrast colors of washed, unwashed, and dried and so forth mixture of the washing cycle. _To many variables…_ She wanted out!

--

Fast food had been an experience if nothing else, three of the girls had allergic reactions, seven threw up, and ten started popping antacids. Haruhi didn't know whether to scream or cry, though she supposed since Tamaki was already doing both she could instead try and stop Hunny from eating the chicken strips.

Why the hell didn't Mori have cake on hand when it was most needed?!

--

The movie had been a romance and a bad idea, aside from taking forever in the concession line, they had insisted on sitting in the front, and had had a philosophical discussion through out the movie. An usher had come to silence them, but Kyouya seduced her into watching the movie with the rest of the Host club group. The usher was a Twins fan. _ So tired, I want my house…_

--

The train system was a complete affair, and there was a lot of asking for the clothes of other to cover the seats. Harhui gave up her sweater, and all of the boys excluding Hunny striped to the waist. Tamaki was relatively sure that three or four women had nearly died. Haruhi kept glancing at one, person on the other side of the train, and he had a new stalker. Kyouya was furious and the twins were bemoaning their clothes, and vowing never to use the subway again. the only thing on Tamaki's mind was how nice Haruhi looked wearing a lightly oversized shirt, _wait…_, when Haruhi turned it became obvious that she was feminine because a strap showed in the collar. Tamaki's world didn't know if it should explode with worry, or joy. It went with both. His first thought was_, oh my god what if Haruhi's true identity is found out and then tons of foul men begin to lust after her, and my chances are RUINEDDDDDDDDDDD!!_ His next thought was, _would you call that color burgundy, or wine, perhaps even a dark berry?_ His final though was, _Haruhi's bra strap…_ it was then Tamaki's brain died.

--

His brain awoke to Haruhi wearing a dirty sweater, holding his slightly not as fresh shirt out in front of him and saying his name repeatedly. She didn't look particularly happy. "Unless you want to be stuck on this train until the last stop, you had better get with it Tamaki. Tamaki. TAMAKI!" Where are you in that brain of yours? His eyes finally focused on her, "ah… thank you Haruhi." _I was thinking about you in ways I have no right thinking about in…_

She gave him a rye grin. _You're so weird, I forgive you._ "We have to hurry if we want to be in before the line really starts."

Tamaki looked at her while they walked off the train, "What… Oh, that's right the carnival!"

"Just remember it's not going… to …be …what…" She sighed and watched him run forward in his enthusiasm. The twins were still complaining about their clothes. Deep down Haruhi knew that there was no place she'd rather be than here with them in this spring air.

**Poll: Should Mori's girlfriend be foreign or pure Japanese?**


	8. Miniseries 4 SoHF

**B/N: hi it's the starved to death Ayuma-sensei! I have nothing to say here so I going to eat wonderful food, bye!!**

**A/N: hey basically the author note before this is all you need to read. that and this will all be sorted out in about a month, or so. the next tamaxHaru will be about con men, just don't expect it any time soon. Thank you for sticking with me. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High, I do the plot and character of my making.

Mini Series four

In the Good Graces of the Cotton Gods.

Haruhi sighed as they pulled up to her apartment complex. She was tired, her clothes were dirty, and she needed another shower. Nonetheless the day had been pleasant enough. The carnival had provided her with several laughs. Tamaki's over joy-ness was refreshing she supposed. The twins had been general downers so much that she might have even guessed that they were on their time of the month.

Kyouya had made two of the female workers cry. His general evil aura got so bad that Haruhi had to tell him to go home if he wasn't going to _parish the thought_ be nice. After that he had run off to the money winning competitions and she didn't really see him until the end of the day. In much better sorts he was helping the girls into their limo's and role Royce's . the twins had gotten into their own transportations without saying good-bye, which didn't really surprise her. Hunny was asleep on Mori's shoulder and murmuring about what sounded like cake and a girl at the same time. Watching Mori somehow maneuver Hunny into the back seat of their car was funny.

As it seemed, she was left with Tamaki again. he was there staring wistfully in the direction of the retreating cotton candy. She sighed, and made short work of the walk to the vender, buying the blue kind, she walked back to Tamaki.

He paused, was Haruhi really buying him cotton candy, the delicious sugar treat that had eluded him the whole day. She held the cone out to him and for a few moments he was brain dead, his hands would not listen, and his blood was rushing. Her hand began to fall and everything rushed back into the present. Which ;left Poor Tamaki lurching to grab the sweet from Haruhi's hand. " Ah…thank you. Oh Haruhi I am sorry for grabbing it! Forgive me!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. Tamaki was so weird. She cocked her head to the side and Tamaki's brain stopped again. _SO CUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE!_ "Tamaki." Haruhi was displeased again.

"Doyouwantaridehome?" Haruhi knew exactly what he had asked but she really wanted to say 'what'. Just to watch that blush rise up his face._ I wonder if all of him turns red……..whoa that was a different thought._ "yeah."

Tamaki regained himself, "Great!" he then proceeded to put a hurt on the cotton candy.

**Poll: Should Kyouya just have sensual literature in his house, or should Tamaki order it online?**


	9. Perhaps a Cape

**B/N Hello one and all! It's me the happy Ayuma-sensei! I have nothing new or exciting to tell you so please continue to the author's note. Huzzah!**

**A/N Hey guys, it's me after so long I know. But there is good news. One, there is only one more week until I'm done with my stress full activities. I.e. sports. Bad news the coach might have guilted me into joining the district team. Egh. So here the first chapter of the true beginning of their romance, you only have to wait two to four more real chapters until they actually start dating, and that all depends on if I want to make two chapters or mini series. We will see. Also I started a new chapter of Compelled and realized how unpolished the first one was. Not cool. So re-working that and reposting. If you haven't notice I can get to be a bit of a perfectionist. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High or it's characters, I own the characters I make and that's it.

Haruhi sighed the twins had needed her to try something on and while it hadn't been at the top of her list she hadn't said no. Kaoru had been tempering Hikaru's fever for everything in life lately and the relaxed atmosphere it provided was nice.

Atmosphere or not she still had some reservations one, she didn't want to be a model, two, she had seen what some of those women on the TV infomercial/advertisements wore and she was in no mood for that. And then there was Tamaki who ever since the weird hand squeezy thingy had been acting weird.

But it was Tamaki so you couldn't expect much.

It was just his eyes lingered at little more her, and she could feel them lingering…which she had never felt before. When he was saying something oddly sensible he was watching her, yet when he was being his usual hyperbole filled self he wasn't even turned in her direction. She found her self looking forward more and more to his moments of insight, then to the girlish fantasy that every other girl had of him declaring his love. _I don't need love…I think…it would be nice though, and Tamaki is rather affectionate…_ she shook her head violently.

Nonetheless she was tired, the day had been long the classes difficult, or perhaps the classes hadn't been difficult just she had had to put more effort into them. Possibly… it was Thursday, to night she need to finish any long-term homework she had because her dad had off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. _Maybe he'll want to go shopping…he hasn't done that in a while…_ she sighed. **"Haruhi, we have every thing in the dressing room for you."** She wondered idly when she had stopped hating when they talked in unison. It was as much a part of them as fashion was in their blood. _Will they find happiness…? Why did I just think that… they __**are**__ my friends… I trust Tamaki will… _she stared out of her mind and looked around at the makeshift dressing room sans crazy maid. When had her thoughts gotten so vicious and why was she afraid the moment she thought about trusting Tamaki with happiness…

Her happiness… _would he take care of a persons happiness?_ **"HARUHI!!"**

_A person's yes, perhaps even a random person_ she stopped her eyes widening, _my happiness…?_

… Rewind, and move to Tamaki

Perhaps what he had done in the car was bit much. Haruhi had seemed off at lunch, she had purposefully chosen to sit in-between the twins, much to their delight, and away from him. He wondered if what he had done was to forward, he had already kissed her-ish, he had been in the throws of a _deadly illness_ at the time but nonetheless if you looked at it from a Kyouya stand point...Perhaps the goings on in the car had been a bad idea.

Flashback

_They were at Haruhi's house, and for some reason time for Tamaki had been slowing down and speeding up. The moments in the car with her, in their easy silence, would forever be burned in his memory. Just watching her watch the scenery go by, just watching her think about other things. He knew now there was no going back. _He loved Haruhi Fujioka. _He just needed her. Just her. No one else... Except for maybe Kyouya… She turned to look at him, and he couldn't move his eyes from her. _She had caught him staring._ She gave in a sight smile before turning back to the window. _

_He wanted this woman, her smiles, her frowns her blunt painful words. God, he wanted them all to himself, all for himself. He wanted so badly to not share her with anyone! ...That however was not something Haruhi would ever want so he would be content if she loved him, and let him worship her. _

_Tamaki's focus was drawn back out to the real world. "Thanks for the ride Sempai" and for some reason that's where his weird princely instinct takes over. He reaches out and catches her quickly retreating from the car hand and grasps it gently but steadily. "Just Tamaki, Haruhi, Just Tamaki." He continues on before she can get a startled word in edge wise. "I enjoyed today thank you for the cotton candy. Sleep well." He lets go, Haruhi closes the door and the car drives off. _

_She can't help but wonder when his voice got that littlest bit rougher but now she feels a little off and it bothers her. __**Sleep well?**__ His statement follows her in to her dreams and she wakes up with an oddly warm, yet slightly unsettled feeling, the color of almost royal purple in her mind. _

End flashback

Yes, perhaps catching her hand in the car and saying the ungentlemanly, provocative things was a bad idea. _ Tone it down Tamaki watch your self._ He wonders if she was as distracted as he was. _Perhaps _…the little thought wormed its way into his head, _perhaps it is a good thing there are no club activities today…_ and for a moment Tamaki was frightened by his own thoughts, no club activities that was blasphemy. Wrong in so many ways he did not want to even begin; to wish that there were no club activities was like wishing that women were not the beautiful creatures they were. Which was also blasphemy and completely impossible. "Souh?" Tamaki couldn't even fathom not wanting to be flattering women- "**Souh**" – yet his brain slipped the idea into his mind, _you an I both know that they are not the woman you want to be effected by you flattery, and perhaps you are afraid to treat her, woo her the way she needs to be wooed, because you know that that un-flashy private comfortableness is something you-_"SOUH!"

Tamaki was started out of his thoughts by the math teacher, "the answer is x=6, y=7, z=-2"

"Correct…next time answer when I call you."

Kyouya was glad Tamaki had the decency not to turn a full scarlet. He did, however, much to the ice kings disgust, sink a little in his chair.

--

The almost inseparable boys walked down the hall Tamaki humming a lullaby under his breath. Almost surprisingly he was unaware of the girls always somewhere around him, his eyes were distant and warm. They, the females that is couldn't help but want so badly for him to be thinking about them, they all fancied that while his words touched everyone in his heart there was one special place for them, just a little place. What they didn't know was that there was a little place in his heart for all of them, only it was under the label of 'women I have met', as opposed to 'the woman I want to know'.

Kyouya however was not as cheerful a Tamaki, though he was pretty sure the lullaby was about soldiers dying in war…_odd thing to be humming._ His face turned to the window, as they stopped at the stairs neither saying a thing, the movement mirrored perfectly by the other. It was a lovely spring day the flowers were blooming; they would be having a festival soon, _hmmm_. Nonetheless the sun was warm on his face his best friend was in love and he was getting over not having even a chance at Haruhi. _Some things just don't fit into the plan a good leader knows this. _ Perhaps he could write their relationship off as a delegation made by him self. It almost sounded less pathetic, that and he needed to get his sister off his back about his acting different. _Set the pieces in motion…_

They took the stairs Tamaki two at a time, exuberance showing in every line, and movement, he was the young and beautiful. Kyouya keeping up with him at a brisk pace taking each step perfectly, the exact same time, tempo, and place, and the white marble of said stairs, one by one. He was cold and beautiful, all ice and danger. Whereas Tamaki was sunshine and chivalry, fire and wind mixed together. They finished the stairs and came to the hallway with a flourish, all that went through Tamaki's mind was _I__** need**__ a cape._

Their strides in the hall way were to say the least majestic, long, fluid, filled with natural grace that remind you of a big cat running in slow motion, in Kyouya's case he was the cheetah fast efficient final. Tamaki, Tamaki was a whole different beast entirely, he was the empress's white tiger; her loyal companion from day one, beautiful and benign as long you did not anger the woman.

Perhaps, Tamaki would wonder later, his empress was Haruhi, and if so was Kyouya his wild no do-gooding friend? Which raised the question if he were the guardian, was he prepared to hurt someone else for Haruhi, the very though was horrendous. Violence! He done it before though, the time her contact had slipped, or when they thought that man who was just looking for his daughter was a weird rapist creep… he would do anything for Haruhi, which might have made him insane, or it might have made him valiant. Time would only tell.

Kyouya was also thinking about time and how in the end it was losing them money. They took this day off, that was about six private designations of Tamaki for one time slot, there were two time slots, so twelve designations at 39,380 yen (400 dollars) a piece was around 472,560 yen (4800 dollars) lost on Tamaki alone that day. The twins he would have lost eight designations total of 315,040 yen (3,2000 dollars). Mori and Hunny had 14 designations total so that came to 551,320 yen (5,600). Finally Haruhi with her ever-changing six customers got about nine designations or so in a day, which came to 354,420 yen (3,600 dollars). The designations on him were seven so 275,660 yen (2800 dollars), in total 1,969,000 yen (20,005.04 dollars) lost for one day, add in cost for the day…

Tamaki paused as Kyouya stopped in his tracks, the money calculating look on his face. _Now's my chance…_ Tamaki restarted his walk slightly smoother and slightly faster than it had been in the beginning. Kyouya was left behind sun in his eyes thinking about his money.

The doors to music room three did not loom, but guarded as they came into view. Haruhi was in there possibly trying on cute outfits or something other than cute outfits, and Tamaki couldn't stop his mind from running it's self in circles like a dog. His palms were sweaty, his heart beat faster then it maybe should have and _what if she is in a sate of undress_, he rebelled as best as he could but that thought as deprived as it was to one part of his mind was what pushed his hands into motion. His grasped the handles of the door and drew himself into the room with a masculine flourish that caught no one's attention. All the same it wasn't supposed to. _Beautiful…_

She supposed the suit wasn't that bad it was much better than the first one but it truly tried to accentuate her curves, the twins had left her alone in it so she would get a feel and truthfully. She liked the feel and the way it looked on her. She looked like she was ready for the world and if not the world then the courtroom or at least that what she saw in her own reflection.

The silk/cotton mix was odd but felt good, and the dusky rose color was just dark enough and yet rich enough for her taste. Though she knew she wouldn't say if strait out, the twins had made her feel like a woman and like a viable businesswoman who was going to go her own way. She really liked this suit. The dresses before had been much more her style and she supposed it would be all right if she used a street saying _damn I look good…_

"You look amazing." His voice was deep and rasping totally un-Tamaki like. It however wasn't what started her out of her appreciation of her self, something she had never done before. The warm hands on her shoulders that then proceeded to slide down her arms and entangled their finger with hers were what started her out of her thoughts. Her eyes refocused and she found herself staring into plum wine colored eyes. They were so dark with what he didn't really give her a chance to contemplate.

Tamaki pulled away to drugged by their closeness to listen to the horrified part of him. _Murderer, rape! You're supposed to protect Haruhi's virtue not take it way by force. I am unclean! Purify, I must purify myself of my evil!_ Haruhi was looking at him now eyes wide and so adorable, if he had been in his right state of mind he might have squealed. As it was he was still pulling pieces together. The words stuck in his throat, and he still spoke, "I like the suit on you Haruhi."

"Ne, Takahashi, Haru-chan looks really business like in that suit?"

"Aa"

They stepped away from each other as if they were burned by the near proximity of the other.

The rest of the day was spent with Tamaki staring intently at Haruhi in a far off-ish yet appraising look. In his mind he cataloged each outfit he wore, what looked good on her, what she was comfortable in, and the colors she could wear it in. where as he looked best in fall colors, she looked best in springs. He wondered if she would wear jewelry he bought her, it would have to be elegant not extravagant, Haruhi would have to think it didn't cost too much.

She could feel his gaze, and Haruhi desperately wished she couldn't. It was terrifying and she found herself wondering what he thought, did he like what she liked, or did he go for the ridiculous frilly thing they had had her in before she had said no. It was nerve racking and exhilarating. She had no idea what was happening between them and yet she knew, _am I ready?_

The smell of iris's and sakura filled the air, spring had bloomed and perhaps with its new beginnings, it had allowed something to take seed. Now that something had set it's roots down and it had no intention of stopping. The heat was coming; the humidity would over take the clear breeze of spring. Things will become clearer as the summer beat down on the earth.

**Poll: I'd like to know your favorite old Japanese directors.**


	10. Miniseries 5 SoHF

**B/N: It's me the awesome Ayuma-sensei! The author of this captivating fic was playing this incredibly bizarre video game. It was all like magic and stuff and just really out there. However the cut scenes were hilarious, except for the last one. That we both found exceptionally freaky. If you are devil sorcerer stay the heck away from me. I have pepper spray!!**

**A/N: Hey guys, trying to get back into the groove of things but it's all good. I've got the weird teacher in school but he's actually pretty cool. So, whatever. Freaking out about stuff, haven't read a real book in a while, that I chose. After I finish this fic, still a ways off, I am going to do a howls moving castle and as you know totally reworking the Compelled can't decide if I want to totally take it off or not….. Whatever.**

**Made some risotto tonight, not as good as my mom's, but totally a pick me up, carbs make everything better. Contemplating dread locks…. Maybe dying them green possibly… maybe… **

Mini Series Five

You should have asked first…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran host club, I do own the characters of my making.

Perhaps going to Kyouya's house in this weather carrying what he was carrying was a bad idea…It had to be done, he had to be prepared for when Haruhi was ready, and while he was a prince he was also male and a teen. Therefore he could not be blamed.

On the perhaps not so up side, the literature he had with him was made for women, by people who understood them and their needs…maybe. And some of the rest of the literature was made by women for men hoping to please their women. Some of the titles were questionable but necessary.

A full year of Cosmo, twelve romance novels, and four how to books, were in the bag that Tamaki carried. He could only imagine what Kyouya's reaction would be. Perhaps he even had some literature of his own through Tamaki highly doubted it. Kyouya-kun's father however was a surprising man.

All the same, this was research no matter what anyone else said. He was going to get this knowledge for his relationship and for his Haruhi for by the time she was his. Though she didn't know it yet and neither did anyone else but maybe, maybe Kyouya did. If Kyouya was Psychic, Tamaki would know for sure Thursday. _Haruhi told us not to bother her this summer break as she is with family…I wonder what her family is like, maybe they're all cute like her…_

"What are you doing here, in this heat, at this time?"

"Kyouya, do you think Haruhi's family is all cute like her, except from Ranka-san?" Tamaki walked in Kyouya's front door. Taking the stairs two at a time. "Hurry Kyouya we have to get all of the possible other research materials from your library but first I'd like to talk to you. "

"Don't you always…" they reached Kyouya's room and Tamaki quickly pulled a chair over to the coffee table by the couch. He laid out what he had brought in an organized method. Books that involved really reading, books that needed to be flipped through before reading, magazines, online articles, manuals, and etc. The look on Kyouya's face went from price less to his of-course- this-is-Tamaki-we're-talking-about-I-shouldn't-be-surprised face. He sighed;_ this will either hurt me in the near future or be a great deal of help to me, a great deal._ "I'll go get the stuff I can from the library. We are so lucky that it's just us. Pull my laptop over we're going to need the Internet."

**Poll: Hunny's favorite type of cake?**


	11. Popcorn?

**A/N: hey my computer was wiped by an idiot who then set up the remains as a school computer, so none of my outline ideas or anything. So if the story takes a hundred degree turn or more, I apologize. All in all there is no actual popcorn in this chapter. Sorry if Tamaki seems like a bit of chauvinist, he's just stupid. In other news, after the flop Compelled was, (I had a long talk with ayuma about telling me the truth), I have a different and much improved Naruto fic out, that will be updated sporadically but not as bad as I've become with this one. It's called **_**The Truth About Flowers.**_** They're minis just so everyone knows.**

**B/N: Hi it's me the high on life Ayuma-sensei!! It's very early in the morning but I feel great! I had some peach pie a la mode and it was quite satisfactory. Anyways we just finished some movie from the eighties with Cher & Nicolas Cage. Mr. Cage had a wooden hand in it but he didn't have a bald spot yet and he was still really skinny. I often wonder what happens to people when they get older. Sorry you probably didn't really care that much… Happy Holidays to all the awesome people that read this and leave reviews!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran host club in any way. I do however own the waitress. _

Popcorn?

It was still hot like you wouldn't believe, and Tamaki couldn't feel better. Which is perhaps why his clients at this point in time were so enamored. They were doing a winter wonderland theme to combat the heat and the girls were eating it up like fish. _Though,_ Tamaki thought,_ if it were truly a winter wonderland we wouldn't be serving cold tea. I wonder if Haruhi likes cold tea…should I take her some later… perhaps her fridge is no longer working, with how low end it is- No! Tamaki what did the books and internet say? 'Women like to be treated as equals, and Haruhi's the type of girl who wants to do things for her self and anything too expensive or intrusive at the wrong time can ruin everything'- I wonder if Haruhi knows she has a fan web site… maybe we should talk about that at the end meeting. _

Haruhi looked over at Tamaki, she could almost feel him thinking something stupid, maybe he had found that website the twins had alerted to her to earlier. Kyouya had know about it for a long time, he had apparently been making sure that none of the private detectives, who the girls had hired to get info on her for the website, found out she was a girl. She supposed thanks were in order but she couldn't bring herself to do it… "Fujioka-kun do you think that life is like a fish-bowl. . ."

…

"HARUHI HAS A WEBSITE!"

"**We know Tamaki."**

"You do?…Oh...it's a rather disturbing website?"

"**Tamaki." **Everyone shook their heads at him.

…

"Well my announcement was kind of redundant, Haruhi does that bother you?"

"What I want to know is why you're walking me home."

His face fell and she knew she had hurt his feelings, or at least she thought she knew she had hurt his feelings. In truth Tamaki's feeling were just a little hurt, but in full truth he wanted to spend time with her, just be near her, and he for some reason had gotten so comfortable with their current closeness that he forgot that he needed an excuse. She opened her mouth to say everything was fine and he stopped her before a sound could escape. "Haruhi I wanted to run some idea's by you, for the club-"

"Don't you usually use Kyouya?" he paused, darn her soon-to-be-lawyer sharp brain. "Yes, but, Kyouya-Kun doesn't like movies all that much." _Blatant lie. Hope to God that it's white. _"Oh, well go a head then." Tamaki's smile became one she had never seen before and she would have to think of a label.

He was in, _and the lovely fly is caught in the spider's web and eyes._ "I was thinking we could do a movie night of the current and old greats, animated and not." "You like black and white oldies?" she eyed him critically. Her father loved black and white oldies, so she wasn't surprised that Tamaki also liked them. She would never tell either party but they were awfully alike. "I love black and white oldies. They're amazing!" his exuberant burst knocked her out of her thoughts. She tilted her head to the side and got her thinking face on, and Tamaki had to suppress his squeal, _so cute_, Haruhi would be the death of him. "There's a showing that starts at ten p.m. and goes until three a.m. this Saturday, we could go…may-"

"YES, HARHUI I WOULD LOVE THAT. LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She smiled a little indulgently, laughed a bit, she watched him. Him with his big puppy dog eyes and his hopeful stare, She watched his thoughts change from happy 'I'm going to the movies with Haruhi to sad 'maybe I was too loud, we are in Haruhi's neighborhood, I've ruined my chance'. Haruhi gave him what the host club had labeled the demonic angel smile, "sounds like a plan, I'll see you at nine for dinner. " She paused… and watched him do a happy dance? Yeah that was Tamaki's happy dance, hm….

She turned and looked at him one more time. "Next time Tamaki, you don't have to lie to me about Kyouya not liking movies." She took quick steps up the stair to her floor and was in her apartment before he could process. It was now official, Haruhi was good.

Tamaki looked at her door, a wanting look crossed his face. If anyone woman had looked at him in that moment any request of his would have been met with pleasure and swiftness. He laughed, _don't lie to Haruhi she's magic, just like Kyouya_. He couldn't wait till Saturday.

Haruhi sighed and wondered why she'd invited him to something she hadn't planned on going to anyway. Perhaps because she knew he would like it. Yes, that was a good reason; she knew he liked old black and white samurai dramas and had invited him because as rich as he was, there were some things she knew he never got experience.

…

His palms were sweaty and he really hoped Ranka-san wasn't home. Of course it was just his luck that Ranka-san was and in semi manly mode. Tamaki squeaked a little from under the heat of Haruhi's father's eyes. "You! If anything happens to my daughter it is your fault and your fault alone." The last word of Ranka-san's sentence hung evilly in the air, and Tamaki could feel the knife digging into his skin already. Ranka-san wouldn't be kind, he wouldn't use poison, or a gun, Ranka-san would use knives, blunt commoner knives and he would gut Tamaki like he was a fish and the give the body and leftovers to the black magic club.

Tamaki desperately wanted to shake, he wanted to shake and sweat and he really wanted kuma-chan, but that was beside the point. Haruhi had just entered the room and that was all he could ask for, god, she looked amazing. Her pants weren't very feminine, but the cute top balanced it perfectly and she looked like Haruhi, practical and breathtaking all at once. "Tamaki, are you ready to go?" he couldn't speak so he only nodded his head vigorously. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "We're going dad. "

"Have fun dear." Ranka waved good-bye, and when Tamaki turn his head to look back one last time he swore the Man-woman had a knife in his hands.

…

The movies were amazing, two Tamaki had already seen, but still loved and the other two were completely new to him, and now he **had** to look up the directors, and screenplay writers. That aside he turned his attention back to Haruhi, they didn't have school tomorrow so they could spend as much time as they wanted out. At least he thought they could, what if Haruhi's dad had given her a certain time to be home? "Haruhi, do you have to be home any time soon?" She looked up from the menu, slightly surprised by his random question, "no—? Why?" He gave her a surprisingly breath taking smile, and out of the corner of her eye she saw their waitress faint. "No reason, do you know what you want?"

They were at a sushi restaurant that Haruhi knew was good but inexpensive, as it had originally been her plan to pay for everything but as it was Tamaki he wouldn't hear of it, he freaked out when she paid for the tickets by making him look in a different direction. So the minute they had sat down he told their server that he was paying and she was not to take any money from Haruhi. She had glared at him for a bit, muttered under her breath and picked up the menu.

They had decided that she would order two or three different things and then they would share. This was the most cost effective and he had no idea what was edible here and what wasn't. She looked up at him eyebrow raised before gesturing her head to the left where their waitress had been. He looked and saw the poor girl on the floor, his face changed and he looked truly embarrassed before turning back to Haruhi sheepishly. She laughed a little before turning her self to face the bar, catching the eye of the man behind it, who was currently cleaning shrimp, and motioning to the waitress. Said man took one look at Tamaki, sighed and moved over to way up the waitress who shot up looking embarrassed, made a couple apology bows, and came over to their table to take their order.

"What will you have?" The girl asked staring at Tamaki. Haruhi had to clear her throat three times before the girl would turn to look at her and actually take the order. In the end they got a Dragon Roll, Some Ika (squid) and Kani (crab), and the standard green tea.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki while he looked around at everything, small smile on her lips. He noticed her eyes on him, and came back to watching her, "what?" Her smile grew even more "nothing. So what did you think of that last one?" Tamaki was immediately drawn in and there was no stopping him. By the time they were done with a leisurely super early breakfast, the sky was lightening and Tamaki suggested a walk through the park on the way back to Haruhi's.

They were both giddy with lack of sleep, Tamaki more so than usual. And Haruhi even laughed at his unfunny jokes. They walked back leaning on one another giggling and smiling. Both of them were unaware of the looks they got from the people they passed and for a moment Haruhi felt like a girl on her way to becoming a woman. Tamaki laughed in her ear and a little something started in her stomach and her heart sped up.

They reached her door and Tamaki desperately wanted her father not to be home, he desperately wanted her to invite him in, in every sense of the word. Into her life, into her home into her room into her… Instead she unlocked her door turned to him and smiled "I had a lot of fun Tamaki.' She made no sound as she slipped in and the door locked behind her.

He stood stone still out side of her door, her soft smile and slightly down cast eyes burned in to his mind, the red color on his face never going away, _was she blushing?_ He replayed the scene over and over again until a horn honked at him, Kyouya's limo was waiting they had a group project and Kyouya had agreed to get up early toady and finish the project, and then they were both going to crash in the afternoon. Tamaki ran down the stairs and wondered idly if Kyouya-kun would let him use his shower for a bit.

**Poll:What European nation should Haruhi's Dad's lover be from?**


	12. Miniseries 6 SoHF

**B/N: I was watching the Oscars and my family has a contest of seeing who guesses the most winners correctly. I did wonderfully by putting slumdog millionaire down for everything (just kidding but they won a lot of stuff, I need to see that. I love those little Indian children. And dev patel) anyways I got 15 out of 24 but my aunt beat me by 2. She got 17. grrr. But the prize was rocky balboa which got sucky reviews so whatever. I'm going to eat now. Yay slumdog millionaire!**

**A/N Yeah, going to get back in to the swing of things as not being in the swing of things is no longer an option. So this is a short beta note, as it turns out I need a new computer, because mine is so old it only works with certain things, not hurray. School is bringing me down and I still love it. Even after the complete wipe of my computer I was able to recover this outline, lost almost everything else, oh well, so don't worry that SoHF will become a totally different monster, it won't. sorry if the tense changes a little towards the end, if it does could you tell me how to fix it…**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, but I do own my characters. 

The Wet Lioness is Nothing More Than a Kitten

(Souon)

It wasn't that Takashi couldn't sleep it was more that he was awake, and his Takashi senses were tingling. Which is why he had driven himself out to the city, parked, somewhere secluded and was now walking around in the rain like it was nothing. He supposed that there was nothing wrong with walking around in the rain, but people had generally been avoiding him, perhaps he looked like a gangster. What would Hanizukia say to that?

He was in the restaurant district, the upper scale part, most of the places were closing for the night, and it was unusually quiet. But all the same is was three in the morning so he couldn't say he was surprised. There were couples who he suppose cooked together...couples…

Takashi had to admit that it was a little lonely now that Hanizukia had his girlfriend. There was something about being part of pair that was wonderful, and now that he wasn't spending 90% of his time with Hanizuka, he…well the nightly walks had gotten more frequent. Which was odd truthfully because he did want anything more from Hanizuka than friendship. But after being someone's other half it was different to no longer be that.

She weaved half in tiredness, half in sickness, this was the sixth day that she hadn't slept longer than four hours each day and she was ready die. The rain was making her cold worse, but it felt good against her feverish face. Her sous chef had told her to go home and he was right of course (she was sure he was gay or an alien, with his weird I-know-everything-that-is-wrong-with-you-and-your-life-let-me-help-you radar). She should have gone home, it was a health risk, but a woman, and a young woman at that, being premier chef at a five star restaurant... and, well, she wore a clinical mask and disinfected her hands every ten minutes.

Takashi looked up form his mental wanderings; there was a figure in the rain, the mist and the aforementioned rain obscuring it, but it seemed female. He walked forward, the figure was smaller and if it was a she, then he should make sure that she was okay, what with no umbrella and all. The closer he got the more feminine the shape became until it was a shortish woman who was weaving in the rain.

She couldn't really see and black was encroaching around her vision. _Taxi…need a Taxi. Where's…the...taxi… oh…_she fainted.

Takashi was rather surprised as the woman fainted against him; she looked up, blinked once, and just passed out against him. He supposed that he should rouse her and take her home…but…

…

She had awoken in a rather upscale car, with a massive headache. Her head rolled back when she tried hold it up, her throat burned; she couldn't breath through her nose, and her ears where full. She moaned, and turned her head to the side.

"There is water in the cup holder." Takashi watched her, "I hope you don't mind I am taking you to my house, my name is Morizuka Takashi, and you are sick."

She passed back out, terror lingering in her mind.

…

She woke up again and now her whole body ached but she was blissfully warm, "Umm, Miss would you like some help out of the car?" Souon caught a glimpse of a woman in a very conservative maid outfit, _pettie coats?_ Before blacking out again.

…

She was dry this time and enveloped in a softness that far out did her mattress at home. She snuggled in a little more and let her eyes rest in a weird half open, half asleep, half awake way. The room was dark even though she was sure that it was at least midday, but there was something in the atmosphere that was safe and she didn't desire waking from the wonderful waking dream, any moment now the man of her dreams would pull her back into his chest, tell her to go back to bed, and that he was taking the day off so that she could get a good days sleep.

Souon sat up slowly, everything still hurt, just not as much, the first thing she noticed was the side table, cold medicine was laid out in the proper dosage, some what looked to be now decarbonated soda, her cell, and wallet were there too. So these people weren't serial rapists and they weren't going to sell her to the sex trade. Good. _Not that I would even be attractive enough for that._

She turned her head and noticed the tall, really tall, man lounging in a chair, reading a book, and let out a hoarse scream. _They are serial rapists, and they are dangerous andtheyjustwanttokeepmehereandletmegetbettersowhentheyfinallysellmeorusemeorwhateveri'llbehigherpriced_ (they just want to keep me here and let me get better so when they finally sell me or use me or whatever I'll be higher priced)_. _Her thoughts raced and began to jumble in her mind. If she hadn't been sick she would have realized how outlandish her thoughts were, but oh well.

And he whipped his head in her direction "um, are you all right do you need me to call anyone for you." Even while he said this, the only thing she could think was, _he's in my room, or I'm in his, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!!!!!!!_

Takashi had cocked his head to the side as he had looked at her. Ikameshii Souon was just staring at him and it was the kind of stare that made a man feel as if he was a rapist, which Takashi could attest to not being. "I'll leave the room so you can change." Her eyes widened and the terror increased. "One of the maids had some clothes in your size the door locks from the inside so… I'll leave you to it, tell me if you need a ride." And he left.

Souon looked for the clothes he was talking about, fearing the worst. In fact while a little more feminine then she would have usually chosen, they were on the border of chaste… _Rapist might have been a little hasty…_ she locked the door form the inside as he had suggested, and then searched for any weird hidden doors, places that someone could get in, etc. After finding none she let out a sigh of relief and changed quickly.

Now came the cold medicine, she stared it down, was it drug was the question, _you have a fifty-fifty chance and everything has pointed to these being good people soo… but! That could just be what they want you to think…_ Her cell rang, Souon stumbled/ran/ something to it. "Hello?"

"You. Sound Like. Shit."

"Thank you Mii-chan. That really makes me feel better."

"Hurry up. I want to get you to your apartment so you can sleep this off and come back to work when you feel better."

"What?!"

"To the first part of question, I am for some reason your emergency contact. To the second part of your question, I filled out the paper work for you to take a week off. You have no choice."

Souon rubbed her face with her hand. "Wha?"

"Souon, take the medicine. It is not drugged and come outside so I can take you home."

She was silent for a time, her head heard things that were confusing, but her sous chef had never lied to her before and they had gone though hell together in culinary school… she took the medicine unlocked the door and promptly got lost in the mansion.

**Poll: So when it comes to the twins what are you thoughts on setting them up with twins ?**


	13. Poetry Makes for Great Noodles

**A/N: Finally!!!!! On that note, um the chapter rate will pick up during the summer. I hope.**

**B/N: We're alive ladies and gentlemen!!! We're Alive!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High in anyway.

Poetry Makes for Great Noodles

Haruhi did not ask for things she worked for them. Partly because she liked to earn her keep and partly because that was how life was for her. So when she said she liked Okamoto Kanoko she was surprised later on for his recognizing the want in her voice.

…

The discussion on poetry was raging rather pleasantly at Haruhi's table so much the rest of the club and quite a few of the girls had moved over to the table to participate. Kyouya wondered if there was any way he could get some money out of their moving. "Haruhi-kun who is you favorite poet?" Haruhi's mind, while cynical and mechanical, worked in whimsical ways sometimes. She had been floating in the conversation, colors, scenery and feelings, mixing with verses and syllables of poetry she had memorized, along with pieces she knew from the writing that were mentioned. Almost there and yet obviously not, the tomboy answered, "Okamoto Kanoko is my favorite." No explanation, no elaboration, just a statement that made the girls look at her (who they thought as a him) and sigh dreamily_. Haruhi-kun was so sensitive and he wasn't afraid to show it!_ A couple of girls fainted suddenly and Haruhi was fully brought out of her dream world. "Oh dear." She rushed to help the unconscious girls. _Overdramatic rich girls…_

Tamaki had heard the slight breathlessness that accompanied slight want. Truth be told he had stopped listening to the customers at his own table the minute the discussion on poetry had started. He loved poetry and now he knew what kind of poetry Haruhi liked and that meant he could figure out what other kinds of poetry she might like.

But back to the breathlessness thing. Haruhi only ever said things with slight breathlessness. Because Haruhi only wanted things ever so slightly. She ruled her self with a iron will, not to get her hopes up about anything but at the same time not to discount anything which, Tamaki knew, often left her in an indifferent state about everything. So that slight breathlessness that only he had caught meant a lot, a very lot.

…

"Kaa-san--"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Do you think you could find out what works of Okamoto Kanoko Haruhi owns?"

"I could—"

"I'll let you sleep in three weekends in a row…"

"Deal."

…

As it turned out, in Tamaki's favor, Haruhi did not have many of anything when it came to her favorite poet. On top of that, she had only really given her self the time to read one or two books of the woman's work. Kyouya related to Tamaki that when Ranko-san had brought up this fact, the conversation had turned from babble to a Tamaki like tear session on how his little girl didn't even allow herself time for fun.

This was of course a blatant lie. But the men Harhui's life liked to believe she needed them, and if that meant that they saw themselves as a source of variety, an excitement in her life, that she would otherwise not have, so be it. What the truth was Haruhi just kept to her self about the fun things she did. She liked to feed the Koi in the park, she liked to chase ducks when no one was watching, and she loved to read books on the roofs of buildings, where the air was constantly moving. The reason she hadn't gotten to poetry yet was because of her system; she was going through library's and bookstores the opposite ways and in both cases poetry ended up in the middle.

That however was a thing that Tamaki didn't know. What he also didn't know was that people often gave Haruhi presents. Practical things: food, pencils, notebooks, clothes, and kitchen stuff, things like that. Very rarely had anyone given her anything that she would like just because she was Haruhi, and she had interests. It was no fault of anyone's design, she just gave off the aura of desiring useful things, and she was always so polite.

…

They had been at club later than usual as they had a day off, and then the weekend. Haruhi had said quickly straight after that, no, she did not want to do anything with them. She wanted a quiet weekend where she could get the house clean, get a head start on her present and future home work and, get some Haruhi time.

Tamaki had listened to her in all seriousness, even if he had been in action crying and asking her if she still loved them. His plans had to be changed accordingly, and he was hardly a creature of habit, and he had promised not to bother Kyouya for a while…_everything will work out_. He waited until the rest of the club members had left; Haruhi was cleaning up as always. It had become their time, when they could both act as if nothing was changing in ways they weren't certain they could handle. "I have a gift for you."

He was surprised at how coolly he stated it. No fanfare, just a fact. She looked at him surprised. "It's not special occasion." she cocked her head to the side in a way that he couldn't resist, and it bared her neck in a way…_task at hand Tamaki, task at hand,_ he shook his head. She imagined it was an answer to her statement, but it was hard to shake out the thought that had blown into her head. "I got you the gift to get you a gift, because we're friends, and every now and then friends can pamper other friends, or give the gifts etc." she looked at him still blank faced, only with a little question in her eyes. He continued, "You took me to the movie night, and paid for dinner…while I wasn't looking-" she laughed, "Sneaky woman," he narrowed his eyes at her, "and now I want to do something for you."

"So we're even now?" she queried.

"No!" she looked startled at his sudden outburst and then she began to look a little angry as he began to back track. "I-I-I mean that that I'm not doing this togeteven,orbeintheblack,oranythinglikethatIamdoingit (to get even, or be in the black, or anything, like that I am doing it) to do it for you Haruhi. Just because." He was red now and she was just looking at him. _So much for cool._ "Help me with the dishes and I'll open it afterwards." He nodded vigorously, still red in the face, frog in his throat.

…

The poems had gone over wonderfully. And from there things only got better. "Haruhi, um, would you like to go to the aquarium with me this weekend, they're getting a new whale shark."

"That would be fun Tamaki."

…

Tamaki liked doing things the commoner way; there were so many more things to experience! He loved the people, the sights, the smells, all of it was amazing. He and Harhui stared up at the fish above them. Awe making their eyes and mouths wide. Every now and then Tamaki would grab her hand and point out a fish or a color. His comments varied from knowledgeable to silly. Haruhi was having a blast… _and we aren't spending copious amounts of money. _

Tamaki had set her at a table and yelled out as he whisked himself away that he was going to by food and it was going to be a surprise. A few people looked at her but she didn't really care all that much. "Are you going out with him?" the girl at the table over from Harhui asked. Haruhi smiled, "We're just friends."

…

He took her to the opera. And they sipped champagne even thought they were a little under age. The twins put her in a super fancy dress and the whole time she felt like the stupid commoner. But the minute they got in to limo to take her home he started in. "I hated it and loved it. I loved it for the drama and he gets his head chopped off in a great battle scene at the end but why must every opera be sad?" he looked her straight in the eye, "I have no idea why I took you, it's not even a fun place to go!" he said this while throwing his hand on his face and looking at her through the cracks his fingers made; his face was red with frustration, but his eyes were laughing. Haruhi laughed. It was easier to laugh and tell him she had fun, which she honestly had, than to acknowledge the other emotion in his eyes that appeared the moment he saw her in the dress. It was a look that made her feel like a woman, and made her want to see where it would take them while at the same time she wanted to avoid it at all costs.

…

It had been her idea in the beginning. She had suggested they have a picnic in the botanic gardens, they were having some kind of special event. He had been so quick to accept. Then a dark cloud passed over him and he held her hands tighter. He wanted to get across the fact that it wasn't a rejection, he really wanted to go. He had this family, rich people thing instead and he knew that he would have to wine and dine and be the perfect gentlemen. Something he rarely wanted to be a these functions.

She was glad he held onto her hands, the minute his face had changed something in her stomach had clenched in pain. He looked steadily at her, "How about the day after the festival? My family is doing something and this way you can spend the time with your father." She looked at him and then smiled and nodded. He felt the butterflies turn in to jellyfish, and he almost collapsed against her. That was the end of the discussion and somehow she found herself asleep on a patterned picnic cloth.

Tamaki brought the tea and some small European tea sandwiches which made her laugh. She brought rice and dakon slices, some pockey, rice balls with four fillings, and cabbage noodle pancakes. They sat and talked and he got her to laugh a few times to the point where she forgot about the way he looked at her and loved the time they spent together. He talked to her about Kyouya, and she talked to him about her past friends from middle school.

Tamaki brought up their mothers and then there was a long silence; then she looked away from him and he started to speak. His voiced lowered and he spoke softly and in a way that a time would of thought him incapable. He talked about his mothers smile, he talked about her love of music and why had he had learned piano and he talked about the stories his mother would tell him, and the books they would read together.

He asked her about hers and it all came pouring out, the reasons she wanted to be a lawyer, what her mother was to her father, how her mother got disowned by her family and by the end of it she had wrapped her arms around him, and his around hers. She sniffed a little, she hadn't cried but she felt like it "Thank you." She could feel him smile softly, his voice hummed from his chest, "What are friends for?" She gave him a humorous sigh and said "I thought they were for doing perverted things to you, while you were freaked out about a thunder storm."

"Haruhi!!"

…

She took him to a local flea market and by the time they left the old ladies loved him and his money and the young ladies loved him and his good looks. She sighed as they rode back in a limo full of things for him, his maids, the host club- she was surprised that he hadn't bought something for everyone in Japan.

….

He had come over to help her study for an oral test in English and it had been a great success. Haruhi always astounded him when it came to her intellect; she was brilliant in more ways than one, and he could have conversations with her for days on end. She could be his water, she already was his air. They had finished early in the morning or late in the night and she had pulled him out into the hot air and they just stood there looking at each other, waiting for something.

Then eventually the sound of a cart came up the street and when Harhui stepped in to the street and the guy recognized her. He noticed Tamaki and raised an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend Haruhi?" she smiled at the older man and shook her head before ordering two sets of noodles and handing him the bowl she had used the other time.

So there they stood on her balcony, in the warm dark air eating hot noodles and she watched him before turning her eyes back to the street. Tamaki watched her quietly and it hit him how lonely she must be. Her father wasn't going to get back until six in the morning. He wondered how alike they were in their living style. He never saw his father and it was lonely for him to be in his mansion alone. Some cheesy line about how they could be alone together hit him and he smiled. Being more mature would be a better idea; with Haruhi she wanted the real him, all of him, not just the host him and for that he loved her even more than he could have imaged loving anyone else. For a while people often talk of false love in high school, he knew that she would be the end for him and perhaps that was frightening and clichéd but he was allowed. He was Tamaki after all.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've enjoyed this,-" she turned to him, her eyes slightly dull and he sped himself up. "And I wonder if you would be willing to, well…" he took a big breath and looked her in the eyes, "when people ask if I am you boyfriend would you be willing to say yes?"

**Poll: So first kiss, chaste press, or fiery passion?**


	14. Miniseries 7 SoHF

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High in any way.

**B/N: sigh. Poor twins. They just don't realize that Tamaki and Haruhi are meant to be yet. They need girlfriends. **

**A/N: who this is really soon as compared to what usually happens. I have spats of creativity and it's annoying and wonderful at the same time.**

For the Love of Not Having to Share

The twins were pissed, more pissed they were enraged. Tono had been taking far to many liberties with their Haruhi, along with the fact that neither of them were willing to share her with each other. It made for pissed off and ornery in the up and coming designers, who were male, but exhibited signs of PMS and they knew it.

It was difficult for Kaoru; he no longer had a brother to talk things over with. They were in one of their spats again. Kaoru was willing to let Haruhi go, because if you love something you let it go. Where as Hikaru wanted to bind her to them and keep her away from Tamaki; she didn't have to love them she just couldn't love anyone else. So Kaoru was caught: the only person who was always with him or letting the woman he loved live? So they were fighting. And there was no resolution in sight. Kaoru knew that Tamaki's web had caught Harhui. But he loved his brother…

Hikaru liked to break things. Especially when he was mad. He didn't want Harhui to want Tamaki. He wanted her to love them, together. Whereas his brother refused to share. So here there was no girl and no brother. He threw a napkin to the ground. Why was it so difficult to accept? He knew he didn't have a chance. Which hurt a lot; why weren't they good enough? He sat, more like fell, on the ground, his butt hurting. Hikaru put his head between his legs and cried. It was different to not have the comfort of his more emotionally stable brother but…

A body plunked down next to him and an arm wrapped around him. "We can't let him feel like he got her easy. We need to make sure he feels like has competition so he doesn't get stupid. Kaoru…"

"Okay Hikaru okay."

**B/N: we just totally realized there's no U in kyoya. Many apologizes to all. Why didn't anyone point it out before?**

**Poll: Are you all against Kyoya's love interest pretending to be a guy half the time? Kind of like Haruhi only not because of a vase breaking; more like a family honor/business thing.**


	15. Love Equals Trapping

**B/N: we have been gone for a long time. The first job wasn't that bad we worked with some pretty fun people. However I didn't have to prepare for a year in another country like some people so my summer wasn't as stress filled. In other news we're back!!**

**A/N: Sorry about this, first job ever, happened this summer and then the move to Taiwan. My Chinese is terrible. As appeasement next chapter the first kiss and a fight with kyo and the twins FREAK OUT.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High, or anything having to do with it.

Love Means Trapping That Special Person Between a Piano

He had gone home not knowing if he wanted to hear her answer. It was rushed and he had run back into her apartment at the startled look on her face. His books had moved as if they were magnetized to him. He was out, down the building stairs moving into the limo that hadn't been there before. Leaving only enough of a pause to gaze at her longingly, his stare met her still frozen wide eyes. _You're a coward Tamaki. And you know it._ "Shut up" he whispered to himself. He could feel the pain starting in his head and heart. What if she said no- tomorrow still wouldn't have been a good time to ask… she had an English oral for god's sake.

Tamaki wanted his mother or he wanted Kyouya. He knew however that neither person could nor would hold him right now. It was silly really, all of the problems he was having. He had already tried his best to make sure she said yes. So why was he worried? He was worried because it was Haruhi and that meant that there was very little he could calculate about her.

…

He asked the question in a rather straight-forward way and she had no idea how or when she had frozen. Nevertheless, the next thing she was aware of was his longing gaze meeting her deer-in-the-headlights look. Then he was gone, as clichéd as it was and for a moment her thoughts stopped._ What if he thought I said no…what if he changed his mind…what about the club…I look horrible what could have possessed him to ask now…why me?_ Then things just stopped. _Why me? _She wondered out of all the girls that would have taken him for him why had he picked her.

"_You __**know**__ why". _Her voice whispered and she did. He picked her because she was different, because she had nothing against his mother, because she hated his grandmother but could still be polite to her. He picked her because she could make the best commoner coffee in his opinion and because he thought she looked great in a suit. He picked her because she worked for her dreams and refused to be told no. _Perhaps,_ she thought, _the last reason is the most important._ In a world where you are given everything, everything can be taken away. Perhaps to Tamaki she was his reason and strength to not take no as an answer.

Which was okay with her? She chose Tamaki because he was her company whenever she needed to be near people but refused to ask. He was her shelter from the thunder and lightening. He was the caring touch she needed but refused to accept; and he made her laugh and smile. With Tamaki around there was just so much more of the feel good feeling in her.

Those were just the big things. The little things were innumerous: The look on his face as he came back from his inner mind. The mushrooms he grew in the corner. The way his eyes changed colors depending on his surrounding and feelings. The fact that his French accent would come back when it was just the two of them; and he was in the whirlwind of life: the fact that he **was** the whirlwind of life; there were just so many reasons to pick that were only apparent to her.

…

She had the sensation of flying.

It was from Tamaki grabbing her nonfood occupied hand and whisking her away from the lunch room before she could even make an appearance. Then there was light. Her eyes shut tight and it took her a few seconds to adjust. He sat her down; a warm leg was brushing hers just slightly. She opened her eyes to look at him. Haruhi could tell he was already regretting his impulsiveness. "Tamaki-"

"How was your test? "He looked her in the eyes. They, his eyes, were periwinkle, and imploring, 'please' they said, 'please…' and from there they just got lost. Not knowing what to say. "I passed." He grinned at her.

"I knew you could! Haruhi can do anything." She laughed at him and started her lunch.

He was waiting for her to say something. Which was fine, she had made her decision. There was no way in her mind to bring it up. So she didn't bring it up. She was blunt as was her nature. "Yes, I think dating would be nice." He looked up at her startled. She thought perhaps his world stopped for a bit which made her feel rather smug. Then he let his great bark laugh and laughed like he had never laughed before.

Tamaki had nearly had a heart attack when she had said those words. The feeling of surprise had stopped almost everything in him. Subsequently came the laughter, rolling over his nerves. It was purely Haruhi. The bluntness and the tactless-ness. It made his heart light and it was funny; all the dread he had felt was for nothing, though not unfounded. He looked at her and smiled: A smile that made something in her hurt because she couldn't smile at him like that. Then as if he could sense her doubts, he bribed her, "I have giant tuna for lunch…I'll share if you'll share."

"Isn't that considered extortion?"

"Haurhi," he whined, then grinned his voice lowering just the slightest, "while I might be getting the better end of the stick, I can assure that the tuna is fresh and that later on you will have plenty of opportunities to extort you own 'extortion.'"

She looked at him. And looked at him. And looked at him. And looked at him. "Fine."

At last a small smile!

…

Tamaki sat at the piano in music room three playing quietly. He was playing something that was more air than thought and completely made up. His lack of attention was not really his fault though so all in all how could you blame him for something that didn't sound perfect all the time. Harhui was studying; she had take off her jacket and the heat and humidity of summer made her shirt stick to her regardless of what the fabric was supposed to do or not. Tamaki idly thought that he would need to buy Harhui a new shirt that didn't' stick, for _they can hardly be comfortable._ Then nixed the idea because lord it was a wonderful view. Of course with that thought came the remorse for thinking of Harhui in such a low class way, she deserved better than that. He knew he would end up buying her new shirts anyway. Not that she would wear them.

She had also taken off her tie. Which made the front of her shirt gape wonderfully or horribly. He wasn't sure which but it was very hard to concentrate. She had such a smooth neck, wonderful and pale, sweet sme_lling. It was soft and she tilted it at just the right angle for him to kiss her, so that he could make her make the one sound he loved so much._ And his inner mind theatre was off.

Haruhi no longer felt his eyes on her. They hadn't been worse they just had been different. Now as she glanced up he had that look on his face that never failed to make her smile. He was back in his inner mind theater again. Her smile widened. "Sempai"

"SEMPAI" "**SEMPAI.**"

Harhui was standing above him, with a rueful look on her face, which then went to sardonic. "Are you ready to go sempai?" she asked. Part of him wanted to say "anywhere with you," but a bigger more plan oriented part of him said that before there was any going there had to be some familiarity. Haruhi had moved in front of the bench in front of the piano so that if need be she could shake him. The wonderful thing about that in Tamaki's mind was that when he stood up there would be no space between them. He stood, there was no space between. He could feel the heat from her skin in the already hot room and he want to touch her but he knew that would not achieve his goal. He leaned just in enough, and moved around just enough so that she should have as much personal space as possible. Wise seeing as she was trapped between him and the piano. " **Sempai**..." she was not a happy camper. Not at all. Which really was his fault, but he needed to get something and this, while not the best, was effective. "Haruhi, I really must insist that, since we are something more that what we were, you call me Tamaki." She looked at him; her face grew as cloudy as the storms she hated. " Sempai please move" he looked at her and moved a little closer before reaching an arm around her to the piano and laying the covering over the ivory keys. "Sempai!" He set his weight on the arm that rested on the keys, and thought about breathing her in. "**Sempai**!!!"

"If you promise to use my name when it is just the two of us Haruhi, I will let you go and will help you with Taka- Sensei's impossible literature test." there was silence and he leaned in even closer to her, angling his head upwards her neck. "Okay, Tamaki. But if you pull something like this again…" Haruhi let herself trail off menacingly. He exhaled and she shivered, as his breath moved on the skin of her neck. He stepped away. Exuberance couldn't hide it's self on his face.

"Until tomorrow my Haruhi!"

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her neck.

…

Their first date as a couple was a play, in an open air theatre in the park. They had cider, and sushi. Tamaki sat close enough to Harhui so that when he left to get them popsicles no one asked if they were going out or not.

…

The fourth date they went to was a classical music concert. Harhui felt beautiful but uncomfortable in her dress, which was nearly as fancy as her opera dress. The head violinist hit on her after the concert; even she with her limited awareness of men recognized this. Tamaki cut him down quickly and sharply with words. Later he apologized for her seeing something so ungentlemanly. She wondered if when they had their first fight, if he would use those words against her…

…

The ninth date was a concert of m-flo. They danced and acted stupid together.

"Are you having if fun?" he yelled in her ear. She laughed and looked in his eyes before yelling back "yes!" with a giggle and a huge smile. They left the concert with two t-shirts and two cd's heavier, courtesy of Tamaki. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed; she tightened her fingers, and then pulled him to pick up the pace to get to the subway in time, also his idea.

The red leaves of fall were picked up in the cool wind and they were warm in each other's hands.

**Poll: Hunny and sex, your opinions?**


	16. Miniseries 8 SoHF

**B/N: hello world! Have you missed us? Cause we've missed you!A/N: here is the mini series. Pounded it out while watching some Taiwanese variety show or something. Comment questions after my long absence.**

Disclaimer: don't own anything having to do with host club.

Takashi didn't think himself a dangerous man, but he did know that he was capable of it. Nonetheless, today he woke up feeling rather dangerous. He was going to see Kameshii Souon and…and, well he rather suspected he'd ask her on a date and then not leave until she said yes. Idly he wondered what brought this on but at the same time he knew. Walking in on Hunny and his slightly creepy girlfriend making out had made him decide that yes, it was certainly time that he paid the woman he had been thinking about a visit.

…

Not that she had been in the perfect state of mind. All the same that did not give Mii-chan the right to do whatever he wanted with her work. After her needless week of forced vacation, she returned and while she would never say this to him, the kitchen had been fine, she had lost no respect in the eyes of the predominately male staff, and he had even kept the records in good order. Even with all that she screamed and stormed out a little just so show she wasn't soft, and told them to get back to work. Of course just as she was getting back to work someone just had to bother her.

"Kameshii-sensei?"

"What?"

"There is a man here to see you….."

She looked at her maitre d' …_probably one of her brothers…_

"Tell him to go away." The maitre d' left and returned shortly.

"He wants to take you to dinner and a movie" the whole kitchen went silent and everything stopped. "Say YES!!" Screamed Mii-chan and the knife she was holding flew an inch shy of his face. Souon cleaned her hands on the towel, and turned to the maitre d' "take me to the- take me to him."

…

Takashi didn't know what he expected her to be, but _head chef_, while he hadn't discounted it he hadn't thought of it either. What that said about him he wasn't sure but regardless. With her mid-length hair braided back and the chef hat that wasn't ridiculously tall but still showed her status, he thought if she hadn't been so short she might have managed imposing.

"What do you want?" her voice was fringed at best.

He looked at her for a long time "To take you out to dinner and a movie."

"Dinner," her voice was meant to sear him; "you think that I can't make my own dinner, that it wouldn't be better than any dinner you could provide?" The tone of her voice only made him want to know what turned her into this more. "I had no intention of trying to compete with your food- I thought pizza and the movie of your choice."

"Oh and why should I trust you?"

"I am Morizuka Takashi"

This seemed to make her temper worse, "you think a prestigious family and good looks should make me just fall head over heels for you?"

"No."

Mii-chan burst though the door of the kitchen, and the rest of her staff fell out after him.

"She'll go with you. You have my number, call me with the details, right now while this is amusing we have work to do."

"But Mii-chan he could be a rapist, or a woman trafficker" Souon sputtered.

"But he's not. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now."

Mori stood through all of this with what would to the host club have been an amused smile, but to these people who didn't know him his face and remained the same no matter what he said or what she said. Some of the staff wondered if he was such a good idea.

**Poll: things Kyouya and Tamaki could fight about? **


	17. You Can't Run Away

**A/N: I am losing steam on this story so I have to write little bits of other things in between so I don't give you absolute crap. I have a standard and if I force certain things then there is no hope. That doesn't mean I won't apologize for the lack of updates. I apologize. Also has anyone noticed the season timeline thing going on here? Other than that I have nothing to say but Taiwan is great, I'm loving it. Also on spelling the Kyouya no there is an o with a line and I have no idea if have that on my computer. Also I am American, just want to make that clear, but I am also right brain so the creative aspect of writing is where I resided, not in spelling and grammar. Sorry this is so late and a lot of thought i was dead or something. Taiwan is just not some place that makes you want to write.**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot and a few characters, are not mine. **

You Can't Run Away

It was cold and he had pulled Haruhi as close as she would let him, she was talking. He was listening, something that had surprised both of them. Haruhi need to talk about things that happened to her and Tamaki was capable of just listening. They had gone to breakfast ridiculously early. Tamaki had something ridiculous to do with the family and Haruhi was going to study for the rest of the day, she had a big German test, and Tamaki despite all his worth was useless when it came to German, much to his chagrin and Haruhi's amusement.

They reached her door, usually the day ended in hug and goodnight Tamaki style.

But….she was just standing there: eyes bright, breath making little clouds in the cold air.

How could he not kiss that? He had been wanting to kiss her for days. Well truthfully he had wanted to kiss her the moment she walked in and broke the vase but he was nothing if not slightly intelligent.

Damn fear and damn rejection.

He kissed her; their lips meshed in something that was a complete mess. It made her fall in whatever, this was even more. Something so wonderfully imperfect from a man who used his polished exterior to protect himself. It wasn't open-mouthed, or soft or strong. It was a press of his closed lips against her slightly parted ones. Even with all it's unpracticed mistakes, it still made her knees a little weak, sent tingles through her body, and made her want to pull him closer so they could practice. He pulled away, flashed her and dazzling smile and then proceeded to run away.

That was the only way to describe it- he ran away with an uncharacteristic fast goodbye. She laughed to herself as she watched him go. _Practice make perfect…._ His kiss while it had the capability hadn't made all the thoughts in her head stop. He would realize this eventually. Moreover Tamaki was a perfectionist, and he would work to perfect his kisses. She couldn't wait. Not that she would tell anyone that. _ Perhaps some tea to go with the studying, perhaps I should be annoyed that he tastes like Bavarian cream… nope. Tamaki, Tamaki, Tamaki. _ Then realizing the immensity of her out of character behavior:_ what if we aren't strong enough to finish what we started…._ While Haruhi was not one to let herself be stopped, she couldn't help but let those little seeds slip in. She was a pragmatist if nothing else and she knew that the way things were going she saved nothing of herself, there was the great possibility that she would fall and shatter. If she was not careful. However, as soon as that thought came, she dismissed it as teenage drama and buckled down to study.

…

The event was boring but informative; he knew where his father's allies were and how his grandmother's business partners were feeling. The thing with the French woman was smoothed over effortlessly; with lies about wanting his blood to become more Japanese. It made him want to throw up, but he was nothing if not shrewd with his behavior. Smiling where it was needed, being one of the boys when it was needed. He sickened himself, but he **knew** what was needed and that in and of its self was his greatest weapon. He had his father's vote, he needed the board's approval and they would push his grandmother- she was nothing if not susceptible to the need to keep up appearances. Not that he didn't love her… he need to win this battle, for his father, for his mother, for Haruhi, and for himself.

"What has the young master Souh so deep in thought?" it was Kyouya's father.

"I was just thinking that of all your sons Kyouya is the only one here making valuable business contacts…strange." Tamaki watched the older man raise an eyebrow.

"Are you saying that Kyouya is the son I should choose to inherit my company?"

Tamaki manage to look astounded, "Of course not, I was commenting on how strange it is that your other two sons are not here."

"Hmm" and with that the younger man left no doubt to find his father. Tamaki knew Kyouya would be furious, but it was good that the older Outori knew where his votes lie. The time of decision was soon.

…

Kyouya was furious. How dare the meddling bastard pity him. Oh, look at the poor third son with nothing. Why don't we just stab all of his hard work in the back and tell his father to pick him because that's what the heir to Japan wants? _That bastard_. And Tamaki would come. He would come and Kyouya would tear him down in private. It would all come out then; the anger, the inferiority, ever since they first met. And he would be free, free of the poisonous, half breed, French thing that had taken his controllable world and turned it upside down. There would be no more random calls and no more having to wake up on the weekend. He was done. So done, with expelling of feelings, he could go back to mild indifference when it came to people, instead of this odd need to have someone waiting in his room happy to see him. He would no longer feel lonely after this and then he would use this vote to accomplish what would have been accomplished anyway. After this every thing will be easier. Or so Kyouya thought.

"You're angry. We shouldn't have this talk while you're angry."

"You can't avoid this Tamaki; I can't believe you stabbed me in the back like that."

"Kyouya," the nicknames were gone, the easy Tamaki mask was gone, or perhaps put away and a bit of the real Tamaki (a carefully guarded bit) came out to play, "Your father will make his choice regardless of what I say."

He scoffed; "Regardless-" there was more poison in he words than he realized he was capable of. "My father will make his decision based on the power it will afford him, you have the power."

"**I** have power," Tamaki laughed deprecatingly, "I have never had power, I have always been left to the whims of people who could care less and simply finding me amusing-"

"Shut up! Just shut up and stop looking for pity!" Tamaki had never once looked for pity, Kyouya knew this. "You have everything, have always had everything. You knew I couldn't say no to you. You came in and you knew I couldn't say no to you 'no thank you, I don't want your craziness.' You're a Souh you get what you want-"

"Kyouya-"

"**Shut up**. You mess with my grades, you come into my home, you befriend my family and give them permission to bother me, you ruin my quiet life and for what? Because you want to be part of something you had no business being part of." This was true and in its truthfulness hurtful, but Tamaki hadn't wanted Kyouya to resent him in the end; that was unplanned.

And now Tamaki was silent. Kyouya continued, "And then you took my status: 'look at the foreigner doing so well in his classes, oh how handsome he is, we are so lucky to have the chairman's son as a student.' I had the grades, I worked the hardest but you were a Souh and had to become the center of the universe." Tamaki understood now and yes, Kyouya was in part freaking about the time that Haruhi would now take up. But he was also stressed and worried; they had just applied to college and things could go wrong in the blink of an eye and Kyouya felt like his world was falling apart, becoming unpredictable. Nonetheless it hurt so much to listen to this no matter how much air needed to be cleared. "You ruin my life, Tamaki, with your constant calling "Kyouya fix this", help me with this- I want this. I never get any sleep, and now after everything I have done for you, **you** have the audacity to ask me to help you with a women you know all of us have some kind of feelings for, but **you**? Why should you get what you want?"

He was screaming now, red and heaving great puffs of air. Tamaki was worried about Kyouya's low blood pressure, but at the same time he was hurting; he knew it was going to be bad, he **knew**, but that didn't prepare him. So he ran, because there was nothing more to say along with an "I sorry that's how you feel." This only seemed to enrage Kyouya more to the point where he was yelling so loud the whole house could probably hear him, **"That's right leave, run, hide, just get out of here you stupid HALF BLOOD!**" As he said the words he knew they were wrong, that they weren't how he felt, but there was so much anger and so much pain that for the love of him he couldn't stop them exiting his mouth.

So with a heated red face and gasping, heart pounding, sweating, Kyouya fell to the ground and for the first time since he had been three, he cried. Cried in physical pain from his chest, _damn low blood pressure,_ cried because he might have just lost his only true best friend, cried from the mental exhaustion, and cried for himself and the fear of being left behind. Tamaki wasn't really that bad. Ninety-nine percent of the time he knew what Kyouya needed more than Kyouya did and so he sobbed on the floor of his spotless room, until his sister came in and helped him in to bed like she used to when he was small, and he cried himself to sleep.

…

And Tamaki cried; cried for everything that would never be the same again, cried for himself, cried for the girls he loved to pamper who believe fake love was better than no love at all in their positions, cried for Kyouya and cried for the future and all of its bitter uncertainty. He cried for his mother, cried for his father, and then he cried for Haruhi, himself and what they could destroy.

…

Haruhi was confused. Confused in a way she didn't appreciate. Tamaki was acting like his dog was dead, Kyouya wasn't even bugging her about money and her behavior, the twins couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Everyone was acting **crazy**. **CRAZY**. She was ready to scream or kill someone. "Rich bastards." She was supposed to be worrying about tests, not the fact that Mori was sporting a bruise on his arm, Hunny wasn't supposed to have **hickeys**, and the twins were supposed to be happy with each other and not bother her. Kyouya was supposed to work on his computer acting like the vampire prince and Tamaki was not supposed to be brooding- he was supposed to be loud and annoying and effusive, and stupid. That way she wouldn't need to worry about him. But now everyone was messed up and it was pissing her off.

Hikarou set his hand on her leg, meaning: _I have had enough._ _And I think the girls aren't having that much fun, everyone is in poor sorts. _"I'm sorry ladies, but things have been rather busy lately and I just remembered Kyouya told me to end the session early; the time you paid for will be well compensated, if you gather your friends we will see you out." The last part was said rather threateningly in the direction of Hikarou and Karou, who seeing Haruhi's father in her, decided to go along with it. And so the process continued: Hunny picked up fast on what Haruhi was doing, followed in suit. He was tired of them unabashedly staring at his neck. The hickeys weren't his fault! Mori was just tired so there wasn't much apprehension for either cousin to lie to their customers and close up shop. Hunny looked over at Haruhi; for truthfully just because he was ready for club to be over today didn't mean that he was going to help Haruhi with Kyouya and Tamaki.

Haruhi was moving over towards Tamaki's table- the twins grabbed her, their arms wrapping around her like vines and she had to go with it. "Leave the king to his suffering, Haruhi, now we have time to play." Tamaki looked at her. While Haruhi always thought she was a terrible girlfriend, (she didn't really offer emotional support, she wasn't his personal cheerleader, she didn't dress to please and she had no need for his protection unless it was a thunder storm) but in his eyes she could see this great sadness that hadn't been there the day of the kiss. Then and there was this great fear which for the life of her she couldn't understand -

…

_Earlier _

…

"**Tamaki**." They said his name in unison and for the first time he was afraid that one of his most profitable friendships, was going to eat him. He turned.

"We just want know why you believe that you can have Haruhi. It is clear that you aren't any good for her. You're loud and stupid, you have no claim to anything that could possibly ever support her, and when she finally makes it big because she will, you will just be a thing she doesn't like to talk about." Truthfully there were more holes in their argument then there were points. Nonetheless he couldn't help but listen to them, he was still sore from dealing with Kyouya. So perhaps the Tamaki who thought with his head and heart at the same time would have figured acting immature like normal would diffuse the situation, but he wasn't thinking and this was the wrong time, he really wanted to go off at some one. "Really, I would be something she wouldn't want to talk about? What about you? The two of you can't decide which she would choose while one of you is okay with sharing the other isn't. Then there is that whole twincest thing you got going on. How attractive is that. No one is ever going to take you seriously. They think oh that's sexy but if they ever had the chance in real life for what you do it's wrong and disgusting." He couldn't believe the things he was saying; nonetheless they reacted in a way that he wasn't expecting.

"Tamaki, we will pull Haruhi away from you. You are not good enough for her and you will never be good enough. The two of you are like oil and water truth be told," their faces took on the truly devilish looks that made him think he had been played "if you slip up once, Tamaki, while she won't have us, she will have another and we will be there encouraging her all the way, so watch yourself, Frenchy. She is our world and your time is running out." With that they turned left with their costumes on and walked out the door.

Tamaki felt himself hit the wall, but he didn't feel himself slide to the ground. He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, turning the reason why Haruhi and he had no chance over in his head. The squeal of girls broke him from his state, and for the first time in his life as a host he didn't want to go out there and make people feel good.

…

Back to present

…

She turned to the twins, "**Get** **off**" it was under her breath and scary as hell. They were gone in a second. She walked to Tamaki's table, his eyes were on her the whole time, and truth be told she was more afraid of what was in his eyes than the rumors that were getting an extra splash of gasoline. She cocked her head to the side and gave them the fake smile that made the women tizzy in joy at her simple-ness and the boys cringe at how fake it was. "Sorry I have to cut you guys short, but the club has to talk about a few things so we will reschedule your time I promise. Hikarou and Karou will see you out." And she turned to leave, it was all Tamaki could do not to reach out and grab her before she left.

"Good bye **Tamaki-sama**"

"Good bye sweet ladies." Even his goodbye sounded little and half hearted. None of the girls couldn't imagine what had put his heart in such distress, their thoughts ranged from princesses in castle to financial problems. Nonetheless they offered him their silent support and some hearts hoped that they could look forward to a budding romance between the pauper and the prince; some hearts hoped that perhaps they would be the one to bring him out of this. Though they knew none had the bravery to try and see which out come was the one.

Kyouya had picked up on Haruhi's movement and while he was upset that she was losing him money, the girls were getting on his nerves. "Ladies I apologize but there is a meeting that the host club has to conduct. Your time will be rescheduled. Have no fear." They sighed, tittered and left. He exhaled, wanting to rub the headache out, but that would ruin his image. Instead he watched Haruhi, who in a decidedly professional way saw the girls out. He idly remarked in his mind that he should put her on seeing out duty more often.

Haruhi turned to the club. "Hunny, Mori, I know you guys are tired, go home, sleep. We will see you next week. Kyouya, take a couple Advil and a nap. You can do whatever you want to my bill. Karou, Hikarou whatever you're up to it stops right now. Tamaki sit down, drink your tea. We need to talk. I am going to clean up what is left. When you leave make sure the girls don't see you. Goodbye." Tamaki sat looking like he had been told that not only had his dog died, but that he also was no longer allowed the corner of woe, so instead he created the couch of woe…and Haruhi was annoyed. Kyouya rankled at her ordering him around, but the tension was now palpable in the room that they had all been trying to ignore; it was there. "Fine, Haruhi, be aware that this will go on your account." Then Kyouya shadowed out. Something the host club would never understand.

Hunny and Mori left, without protest glad for the chance to have a break. Mori gave Haruhi a pat on the head, he knew whatever happened today would be a deciding factor in their relationship.

Hikarou wanted to stay, to be intractable, and bother the two people left. However Karou knew that would make things worse than ever. He dragged his brother out, they both considered letting the girls see them out of spite.

…

It was like there was this space separating them. Miles of inconsolable misunderstandings and Tamaki had no idea what to do. He just wanted her so bad. And that was the best he could come up with, of all the things that he wanted to say, of all the things that needed to be said; he just wanted Haruhi in his arms and wanted to cry and her to tell him everything would be alright. But he knew that was never going to happen. He would take his two fights to the grave with him-

Then there she was a warm presence at his side. "Tamaki, I know something is wrong." And she found herself quite startled, wrapped in his warm embrace, but he was squeezing, squeezing and pulling as if he wanted her to become a part of him. Everything in her revolted, she was about to push him away and tell him to stop being crazy. Then she felt the sobs, her arms moved from the place in between their bodies, slowly wrapping them around him. She held him, he cried, and in relative silence, time passed and the snow fell quietly form the sky.

**Poll: Tamaki goes to hospital for head injury or is just knocked out?**

**A/N: don't know where the beta note is, but we waited long enough, sorry guys, lots of good kisses soon.**


	18. Miniseries 9 SoHF

**A/N: I got this out really fast because I want to get to the point of Kyouya having a drunken one night stand… See more at bottom. Also have I been forgetting disclaimers? Also who has the hickey Hunny or Mori?**

Disclaimer: The parts that aren't mine, aren't mine. 

Practice Makes Perfect

"I didn't mean all of it."

"I know." Tamaki turned around in his chair. They watched each other in silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kyouya glared at nothing "No."

"Okaaay, moving on- I kissed Haruhi."

"And?"

"It was decidedly lacking."

"On her part?"

"Of course not! On my part."

"So I guess that means that we have to research kissing techniques?"

"I'm supposed to be naturally good at this," Tamaki whined.

"Everything takes practice, come here I think I have found something."

…

Haruhi looked up from her Literature homework. _I suppose now that we are moving in our relationship I should sets some rules…_

…

Tamaki felt a chill in the air. "Kyouya, I-I have this feeling, it is a feeling of fear."

"Stop being a baby and read the article." It was then that Tamaki learned to distract with kisses. It was also then that it was decided some time in the future Haruhi would get a seventy percent on an English test and Tamaki wouldn't be spoken to for a week, it would be their first big fight. Neither knew of what lay ahead. Oh the danger of kisses.

…

Perhaps more the reason for Tamaki's feeling of fear; Ranka bought a new set of frying pans as the old ones were almost dead, and these were on sale! He just knew Haruhi was going to love them. That and they had a nice weight in them, good for hitting people if need be.

**Poll: the people who get sex scenes are Hunny, Kyouya, TamakixHarhui...do you want more? Is there such a thing as too much? What do you think?**

**A/N: …Which is two real chapters away and four chapters including the miniseries. Just so you know she is an artist, and a full blooded foreigner, but Japanese because a family adopted her; the mom wanted a daughter but was not going through child birth again due to health. Love it or hate it let me know. I just have been thinking about how Kyouya really needs someone who can focus on him, when he needs it and then walk away when he gets evil, and then come back when he has returned to ethical-ish. So she can't really be a big player in the business world. And to the reviewer who said that the pretending to be a guy was Haruhi's thing they were totally right.**


End file.
